


Yet Another High School AU

by Dweebo



Category: The Avengers
Genre: Boys In Love, First Time, Fluff, High School, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Jealousy, M/M, Protective Bucky, badboy/jock bucky, nerd tony, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-07-28 23:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7661428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dweebo/pseuds/Dweebo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James was pretty sick of the day and it wasn't even 7:30 yet. He could only find one shirt, a white v neck shirt that was way too tight, his motorcycle broke and he had to walk in the pouring rain. Yeah, today was pretty shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my newest baby! I hope you enjoy it. It might be shit, but I'm having fun writing it. Prepare for new chapters every so often.

James was pretty sick of the day and it wasn't even 7:30 yet. He could only find one shirt, a white v neck shirt that was way too tight, his motorcycle broke and he had to walk in the pouring rain. Yeah, today was pretty shit.

He walked into the school and rolled his eyes as Justin Hammer and his cronies walked down the hall. They acted like they owned the damn place. They pranced around the school, waving their money in everyone's face. James fucking hated them.

He tugged his leather jacket over his arms and strolled down the hallway looking for Steve to complain to. Everyone in this school think Steve and he were an item, but really, James saw Steve as a brother. The thought of screwing or doing anything along those lines to Steve made him nauseous.

And sure, James was gay, but Steve was too socially awkward to get a dame or a fella.

He finally saw Steve across the courtyard and he started walking over to Steve and Natasha. He was halfway to them when he ran straight into another student.

He and James collided and they both fell to the ground, with James straddling the boy. The boy was hot. James’s day has improved.

The poor kid, however, had his eyes wide open in shock. “I-I’m so sorry!” The kid stuttered out, as James stood up. James held out his flesh hand to help the guy up. He accepted James’s hand and he stood up. He was quite a bit shorter than James, but he thought the other boy was adorable.“You're all good, doll.” James said with a wink. The shorter boy blushed, and James internally swooned. Before the other kid could say anything, James asked. “What's your name, beautiful?”

If even possible, the boy’s blush deepened. “I’m Tony…” The boy, Tony, said.

James grinned. “I’m James. Some call me Bucky, but you can call me whatever you want.” James said with another wink.

Tony gave him a small smile and shifted on his feet. “It’s nice to meet you, James.” James’s smile grew when Tony said his name. He could listen to Tony talk forever.

“Are you new here, Tony?” James decided to ask. James would’ve noticed him before if today wasn't his first day.

Tony nodded slowly, and as he did so, James and Steve made eye contact above Tony’s head. Steve waggled his eyebrows towards the brunettes. James ignored his friend, and looked back at Tony. “Well darlin’, do you need help to your first class?”

Tony nodded with a small smile. James decided to brave it and he reached for Tony’s hand, with his metal hand. Tony’s eyes widened in awe, and he grinned up at James while grabbing the out stretched hand. “Can I see your schedule, Doll?”  
James asked, squeezing Tony’s hand as they walked back inside the school.

With one hand, Tony dug out his schedule and handed it to the taller boy. James took a look. “Good god this kid has all AP classes.” James thought.

“Alright, sweetheart, AP trigonometry. You some kinda genius?” James asked with a chuckle. Tony blushed again. “Some would say genius, yes.” Tony said with a laugh. It wasn't even much of a laugh, but James realized it was going to be his mission to make this boy laugh for as long as possible.

James smiled softly as he looked down at Tony, who was looking around the school as they approached the classroom. He had only known Tony for a little while, but he was already infatuated with the other boy.

When they reached the classroom, Tony squeezed James’s hand. “Thanks for helping me find my class, I appreciate it.” He told the taller student. “Anytime.” James replied. Tony smiled up at him before walking into his classroom.

James stood outside the door and smiled dopily when he heard cackled behind him. He spun around to see Steve and Natasha doubled over. James’s smile slipped off his face and he glared at his friends. “What do you want, jackasses?” James sighed.

“You're clearly head over heels for a guy you met minutes ago!” Steve said in between laughs as they began walking to their first period. James shoved his best friend. Natasha let out a loud laugh. “Ladies and gentleman, bad boy James Barnes has been reduced to putty after talking to a cute boy for 5 minutes.”

Natasha and Steve began laughing even harder, gasping for breath. James rolled his eyes, but didn't deny it. He didn't care about his reputation, as long as he got to see Tony again.

~

Apparently, Tony thought, James had memorized his schedule and met him after every class. Tony couldn't help but be wary of the other boy though. People didn't flirt with him. No, you see, even at his preppy boarding school he was just a nerd that happened to be Stark Industries heir.

Now not after 5 minutes at the new school, there was already someone treating him far more different than everyone else.

Tony didn't understand what James saw in him, especially after y’know just falling on top of him. Tony felt as though he wasn't terribly easy on the eyes. His hair was unruly, fluffy and sticking up at all ends. He was pretty darn short, thin too, but he didn't like some of the baby pudge still left on him.

Don't even get him started on his eyes. He hated the way they looked like a muddy puddle. Ew.

Tony pondered these things during every class, it was only the first day, they wouldn't be learning anything. And even if they were, he already knew all the material.

Without fail, James would meet him before and after classes everyday. Tony would always give him a look like, why are you still here. Tony obviously didn't mind at all that James was around him, but again, he was cautious.

James never picked it up though, he’d just stroll along next to Tony, smiling and telling him some story or another.

~

Tony even met James’s friends, and they all grew close pretty quick.

Tony adored Bruce. He understood everything Tony was talking about and even made awesome conversation about it.

Tony and Clint were an amusing pair. They made the best jokes out of everyone, and somehow they became fiercely loyal to each other, becoming great friends.

Natasha too loved Tony. She began to see him as a little brother. (Even though he was a few weeks older than her.) Tony was the only one she would snuggle up next to, and she’d play with his hair as he ate his lunch.

Thor thought everyone was great, but Tony especially. He always watched Tony with wonder, especially when he would fix something or talk science with Bruce. Tony also thought Thor was hysterical, leading to a lot of laughing for those two.

And even though Steve was James’s best friend, Tony and him grew incredibly fond of one another. Tony was closest to Steve out of everyone (besides James, of course) and that says a lot, considering how much he loved all of his new friends.

And then there was the man himself, James. Tony found himself falling in love with James, which was a horrifying thought to him. His father always told him that Stark men don't love. Feelings were for pussies. That kind of thing.

But Tony couldn't help it. James was always all smiley around him, constantly hugging him, and holding his hand. They weren't even dating for Christ’s sake! It was all so new and weird for Tony. But he decided he liked it.

~

It had been a couple months now since Tony transferred, and things were pretty good. James still met him during passing periods and they were still great friends, no matter how much Tony wanted to be more than that.

As the lunch bell rang, Tony packed up his AP English notebook and threw it in his bag. He silently said a prayer, thanking whoever was up there that it was lunch. He could not handle Ms.Clemens any longer. He headed out the door and ran straight into his worst nightmare. “Hey Tones, how's your day been? Horrible, I hope.” the voice said.

Tony groaned. “Actually, Hammer, my day’s been fine, until now that is.”

Justin threw a sarcastic grin at the brunette. “Well, sweet thang, I think we should get out of here and-” Justin began, setting his hands on Tony’s waist.

“Hey Hammer, get your filthy hands off my fella, or I'll remove them for you.” Tony heard James's voice and internally cried with relief. He also began to blush at hearing James call him his fella. When did that happen?

Hammer rolled his eyes and he gripped Tony’s hips tighter. “Barnes, it's not nice to claim another human as your own. Also, everyone knows you guys are just friends, so how can he be your fella?”

A look of anger crossed James’s face. James grabbed Hammer’s shoulder and roughly pulled him around to face him.

“Listen up, jackass, I clearly like him, and something's telling me that he likes me. So leave him alone or like I said, I’ll make ya leave him alone.” James growled.

Tony’s eyes widened in shock.

What the fuck.

Hammer even raised his eyebrows a bit. “Alright man, alright. Let me go, or I'll tell my dad what you did.”

James and Tony both rolled their eyes. James let go of the blonde and walked over to Tony, slinging his arm over Tony’s shoulders and walking them to the lunch room.

“So uh… you like me?” Tony decided to break the silence. James’s face formed into a soft smile. “Well duh, котёнок.” Tony laughed. “Kitten?” he asked. James blinked. “You speak Russian?”

Tony laughed. “I can speak English, Italian, Spanish, Latin, French, and yes, Russian. Genius, remember?” Tony joked. James couldn't help the way his heart swelled.

“So I'm gonna hope that you like me too?” James asked. He thought he knew the answer, but maybe Tony was just a really good actor. Tony smiled up at him. “Well duh.” He said in a mockingly playful tone.

James leaned down and kissed the corner of Tony’s mouth and Tony blushed. “Tony, would you give me the honor of taking you on a date tomorrow? But just to let you know, my bike has been broken for awhile so that might limit our options.”

Tony seemed to perk up at that. “I would love to go on a date with you. But if you want I can fix your bike.” James looked down in surprise. “Really?”

Tony rolled his eyes fondly. “Of course, I'd love to. Because y’know, I can fix anything.” James kissed Tony's hair. “Genius.” James muttered.

Tony’s smile was blinding as he looked up at James.

~

James walked out the school doors looking for Tony. He had told James yesterday that he could fix his bike today, so James quickly took him up on that. Where it was a plus to have his bike fixed, James really just wanted to spend more time with Tony.

He wasn't quite sure why his “obsession” (shut up, Steve) with Tony was so strong, but he couldn't help it. Tony did things to him.

He saw Tony standing off in the corner by himself. He smiled when he saw the smaller boy. James hadn't felt this way about someone ever, it was nice.

James’s smile turned into a frown when he saw some of his asshole football team mates walk towards Tony. James crept towards them, listening to their conversation.

“Hey Stark, we’ve seen you with our team mate, Bucky. And we want you to cut it out. Bucky isn't gay, he just wants the money with your name kid. Or I don't know, maybe it's a joke of his, to pick on the nerd y’know. Regardless, stay away from him. The football team's reputation-”  
Rumlow started.

“What's that Rumlow? Why do I keep running into assholes tormenting him, huh? It's getting to be quite annoying.”

Brock glared at him. “Move along, Barnes. We’ll handle him.”

James raised an eyebrow. “Yeah, no. Leave now.”

Brock continued glaring. “We’ll be back.”

James rolled his eyes. “Sure, pal.”

Brock and his little crew walked off,leaving Tony and James.

“Hey kitty-”

“Was it true?” Tony whispered.

James stared back, confused. “Is what true darlin’?”

Tony appeared to flinch at the term of endearment. “Is this a joke? Or just for money?”

James looked at Tony in shock, then stepped close to the boy, but Tony stepped back.

“Tony I care about you so much. I really like you. I would never do anything like that to you. Those guys are idiots just trying to hurt you. I have no idea why they want to do that, but they're assholes, so they do.”

James tentatively stepped again towards him again. This time, Tony let him wrap his arms around the small frame. “We okay?” James asked quietly.

Tony pressed against James even further into their hug and nodded against James’s neck. “Sorry for overreacting.” Tony mumbled.

“It's not your fault, dollface.” He pulled Tony away from his neck to place a kiss on the boy’s nose. “You ready to work on my baby?” Tony lit up and nodded his head.

~

 

James watched with amazement as Tony worked. The genius took about 30 seconds to find what was wrong, and he immediately began to fix it. It took Tony about 10 minutes to fix it, and when he was done, he turned to face James. He had a smudge of grease in his cheek, but he was grinning and holding out his arms saying “Ta Da!”

James smiled back and came over to hug Tony. He propped his head up on Tony’s, leaving Tony’s head in his neck. “Thank ya, darlin’. You saved my ass from having to go to the mechanic.” Tony snorted into his neck. “Well you're very welcome.”

James leaned back to lick his finger and smear the grease off of Tony’s cheek.

Tony’s nose wrinkled. “You're a dork.” James laughed, then winked. “You like it.”

Tony rolled his eyes dramatically. “I suppose.” He said with a smirk.

James laughed a little and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Can I kiss you?” James asked without really realizing what he said. Tony's eyes widened a bit. “I mean you don't have to say yes, I was trying to be a gentleman or whatever and make you don't want to kiss me at all! Or maybe-”

James's babbling was cut off by a soft pair of lips attaching themselves to his own. He hummed, and pulled Tony closer by his hips. Tony wrapped his arms around the taller boys neck, standing on his toes a bit to reach his lips.

After a bit, Tony pulled back and rested his cheek against James’s. “That was nice.” James whispered into Tony’s ear.

Tony giggled. “Agreed.”

~

James couldn't wipe the giddy smile off of his face. He’d just gotten back home from his first date with Tony and it was amazing.

After the mini make out session, the two decided a small diner in town would be a good place.

They talked for hours. And as they were friends before, they already knew a lot of things about one another, but they really got to know each other on another level.

They didn't leave until the diner closed. The went and got back on James’s bike and they sped away to Tony’s house. The night ended with James kissing Tony breathless and asking Tony to be his boyfriend. Tony nodded excitedly and kissed James again.

And here James was, laying in bed, hours later, still thinking of Tony


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter starts hella fluffy and and gets dramatically angsty. have fun, friends.

Tony shivered as the crowd roared around him. He adored his boyfriend, but he almost wasn't sure if he was worth sitting through this football game. Seeing his boyfriends ass in the tight pants was a nice touch however.

Also watching his boyfriend completely ignore all the cheerleaders was fun. They clung to him like leeches, yet he only had eyes for Tony. It had quite an effect on Tony.

Shield High School had beaten Hydra High School and everyone was in hysterics. Hydra’s students were angry, on the verge of fighting someone, and Shield’s students were rubbing the win into the other student’s faces.

Tony walked over to the locker room, waiting for James to hurry the hell up. It was cold and he was sick and he wanted at least a damn hug.

He waited near the locker room, across from the cheerleaders who were all chatting with each other as they waited to perv on the team.

Steve was one of the first ones out, along with Thor. Natasha and Clint strolled over with Bruce in tow.

“Hey Tones! Did you enjoy the game?” Steve asked. Tony smiled back. “It was fun to see you guys win, have you guys even lost a game yet?” Steve shook his head. “Nope! Still undefeated.”

Tony patted his best friend’s shoulder, glancing over to the cheerleaders. He had to hold back a laugh as James was trapped by them. One girl was shoving her boobs basically in his face as the others were twirling their hair and batting their eyes. 

Steve looked back behind him at the scene and rolled his eyes. Tony decided to go save his boyfriend. He slipped past the girls and went straight up to James, wrapping his arms around the taller boy's waist. He could hear James chuckle with relief as the girls grumbled and walked away. He wrapped his arms around Tony's small frame and set his head on top of Tony’s. 

“Hey baby.” James sighed. Tony felt himself warm up over the pet name. “Hello to you too.” Tony replied rubbing his face into the other boy’s chest. James untucked Tony's head and leant down to kiss him.

“Oi faggots! Nobody wants to see that.” James and Tony whipped their heads over to the voice. It was a group of some Hydra High football players. James bristled with anger. “The fuck did you just say?”

A tall, pale guy with a shitty haircut stepped out. “I said nobody wants to see you nasty fuckers making out. It's disgusting and wrong.”

James balled his fists. “All I did was kiss my boyfriend. If you've got a problem you can leave.” The other guy raised his eyebrows. “You know what? I’m kinda wantin’ you to make me.” 

Before James could do anything stupid, Tony pulled his arm back and whispered. “It's not worth it, Jamie.” And turned to walk away.

The guy snorted. “You gonna let your bitch tell you what to do?”

Yeah, that wasn't gonna slide. Tony spun back around and stalked towards the man. He thought he heard James say his name but he kept on going, all the way up to the boy and punching him square in the face.

The boy crumpled to the ground, holding his face and wailing. Another fist flew towards Tony’s face, but a metal fist caught it right before contact. James looked downright pissed as he socked the guy’s face. 

Before he knew it, the whole crew was fighting the Hydra students. Natasha was slamming some guys head into a wall. Clint kicked a guy in the crotch before kneeing him in the head. Thor basically threw a guy. Steve was pounding the shit out of two different guys. Bruce was blowing something up on another student. It was quite a sight to behold.

Sadly, all good things must come to an end.

“Hey! What do you all think you're doing?” Oh shit, Coach Shannon.

It appears the others were afraid as well, and they all began to run, leaving the beaten Hydra students. Tony could hear James cackling as they sped off in an unknown direction.

They stopped running when they reached an ice cream shop, and Thor announced a mighty feast was needed after battle. Everyone agreed because c’mon, it was ice cream.

They ate their ice cream as they all had loud conversation with one another. James grabbed Tony’s hand and laced his fingers with the other boy’s.Tony leant up to kiss him, and they both smiled into the kiss. They stopped when Clint threw a plastic spoon at Tony’s head. James “growled” at Clint as Tony laughed. Clint held his hands up. “Y’all are cute but it's sickeningly cute. I'm getting cavities, and it's not just the ice cream.”

“Well yeah, we’re fuckin cute.” James said. That got a laugh out of everyone, even if they got a few eye rolls. 

Tony could really get used to times like this.

~

James hummed as he texted Tong and got his breakfast. He smiled at Tony’s dumb puns and flirting. Weekends always kind of sucked without Tony by his side, but texting him made it better. Plus it was Sunday, he'd see Tones tomorrow. They’d only dated for 5 months but James felt himself falling in love with the other brunette. Everything about Tony made him feel warm all over. James was sure at this point he couldn't live without Tony.

“What's got you staring into your phone so much these days, dear?” His mother asked. “You seem to smile a lot more.”

You see, James had never really told his mother he was gay, but he figured if he was on the verge of love with Tony, now was probably a decent time to tell her.

“Uh can I talk to you actually, mama?” James asked. Damn, why was he so nervous all of a sudden. His mother frowned slightly. “Of course, what's wrong darling?”

“Ah well, I don't know how to say it any other way, but I’m gay. I have a boyfriend named Tony and I think I might love him.” James confessed. Well,that's one way to do things.

His mother's eyes widened. She reached over and grabbed his hands. “Oh sweetheart, that's totally fine. I mean I'm surprised, but if this Tony really makes you happy, then I'm happy.”

James smiled gratefully at his mother and kissed her on the cheek. “Just be sure to use protection dear.” His mother added. 

“Ma! We’ve only been dating for five months!” James defended. His mother shrugged and smirked as she got up to get more coffee.

~

Tony fucking hated these galas he had to come to. He had to schmooze and act like he enjoyed being there. It also didn't help that the only other two people his age were Justin Hammer and Tiberius Stone. Yuck.

Tony was grateful that James was still able to text him throughout this hell. It made everything suck a little less.

“Hey baby.” 

He spoke too soon.

“Why must you bother me every time you see me, Hammer? Where's your buddy, Stone?” Tony sighed. Hammer smirked and whipped out his phone to do who knows what.

A hand slipped around his waist. “You rang?” A deep voice purred in his ear. Tony grit his teeth.

“Actually Ty, I have a boyfriend, so please remove your meaty paw from my waist.” Tony grunted out. 

“Baby, what he doesn't know won't hurt him.” Tiberius murmured against Tony’s hair. Tony was done.

He smacked Tiberius away. “No actually, I love my boyfriend and I never want to do anything to hurt him. Plus Ty, I cannot stand you. So back the hell off.” Tony growled into Tiberius’s face. Woah, did he just say he loved James? I guess he wasn't wrong.

Stone’s eyebrows widened and turned to walk away.

Tony was done with tonight.

~ 

James sat, shocked as he saw the YouTube video. He came across it on accident, but when he saw his boyfriend and an incredibly attractive man standing very close together, he instantly was curious. Then realizing the video was posted today, he had to watch it.

His heart was pounding before he watched it. Was Tony cheating on him? The thought brought literal tears to his eyes. He furiously hit the play button. 

The attractive man had an arm around Tony’s waist and was whispering into his ear. Tony looked upset, which was odd.

“Actually Ty, I have a boyfriend, so please remove your meaty paw from my waist.”

James’s heart swelled. Well now he knew Tony wasn't cheating, but he decided to keep watching regardless.

James heard this “Ty” person call Tony baby again, then say something about how what Tony's boyfriend didn't know, wouldn't hurt him.

Annnnddd James was scared again, tears returning.

“No actually, I love my boyfriend and I never want to do anything to hurt him. Plus Ty, I cannot stand you. So back the hell off.” James heard, then watched his boyfriend shove the guy away.

James's face broke into a grin. Tony loved him. Him! This was new. 

James was at a loss for words. And he didn't want to just randomly text Tony and say “I love you too!” Tony probably doesn't know about the video and it's probably not very romantic to say that via text message.

~

Tony stood looking at one of the bulletin boards in an empty hallway of the school. He didn't want to be around anybody really right now. He barely slept after the gala last night, and all he wanted was at least a hug from his boyfriend.

Hmm, science fair...I'd probably beat everyone though. Might not be fair. Tony thought to himself. Well maybe I could-

Tony stopped mid-thought as two large arms, a metal and flesh, gripped his hips and spun him around. Before he could greet his boyfriend, James laid a kiss onto Tony that left him seeing stars. Tony and James had kissed a lot, but this was a whole new experience. 

James’s hands roamed down to Tony’s ass, and the hands squeezed gently. Tony hummed into the kiss, surprised. They weren’t usually this big on PDA. What had gotten into James? Tony didn't know, but he liked it.

James pulled away from the kiss, much to Tony’s displeasure. But he kept his hands on his ass, so Tony went with it. James put his forehead against Tony’s. “I love you.” He murmured.

Tony’s heart stopped. He thought he was going to faint. Holy shit, James loves me too. What the hell?

“I love you too.” He found himself saying. It was true, he really loved James. This was a weird feeling for Tony. He’d never really loved anyone, especially not like this. Sure he loved Rhodey and Pepper, but that was always explicitly platonic. And Tony wasn't sure his parents had ever told him that they loved him.

This was foreign to Tony, but he liked it.

“If I may ask dear, what brought this on? Your sudden love of spontaneity?” Tony asked playfully. James grinned down at him and pecked him again. “I was just so overcome by love, sweetheart.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “You're a dweeb, you know that?” 

“Yeah but I'm your dweeb, love.” James replied. Tony could definitely get used to that nickname. They proceeded to make out in the hallway for about 10 more minutes, until the bell rang. 

James grabbed Tony’s hand and they walked off to Tony’s first period. When they reached the room, they, yet again, found themselves kissing. That was, until Tony’s teacher came out and yelled at them. James and Tony smirked at each other, before letting go. “Bye baby.” James said before sauntering off. Tony giggled as he walked into the classroom, his teacher still glaring at him.

Today’s been good.

~

And things went like that for quite a while. They’d make out before class, get yelled at, profess their undying love for one another, things were pretty great. Tony didn't quite understand still, what he did to deserve this. He pondered over it daily. There must be somebody looking out for him.

Tony thought over this in his room, not doing much else. That was when Jarvis called him to his father’s study. He walked in to find his father watching a video on the television, pacing the room.

“What is this, Anthony?” His father spat angrily, pointing at the TV. Tony looked up, confused. Realization dawned on him as he saw the video. It was from the gala. He heard his video-self say “I love my boyfriend-” and he winced.

He looked up to see his father glaring daggers at him. “Boy, do you see what you've done? Not only have you tarnished me and my company's reputation, but you're a goddamn faggot?” Howard growled.

Tony winced again at the words. This was not fucking good at all. Tony looked up just in time to see a fist heading towards his face. He knew better than to fight back at this point, so he let it happen. He let his father beat him until he fell to the ground. He let his father beat him, even when he heard his nose and his ribs crack.He let his father call him fat and ugly, telling him that even his faggoty lover was just pretending to love him. He let his father beat him until he passed out.

~

James was worried. Where the hell was Tony? He wasn't at school, no one had seen him and he wasn't answering his phone. James had even texted Rhodey and Pepper, to whom he's only spoken to once or twice before. Yet they hadn't seen Tony either.

“Buck, he’s probably just sick or something.” Steve said with a sigh. To be fair, Steve was worried too, but James was too bent out of shape for anyone else to be anxious. School hadn't even started yet and Steve was stressed, and grumpy Bucky was a lot to handle.

“Stevie, even when Tones is sick he shows up to school. And since when does he not answer his phone?” James said, pacing back and forth. Natasha shrugged her shoulders and went back to looking at her nails. She didn't say anything, but they all knew she was worried as well.

And then they saw him. “Holy shit..” Steve murmured. James spun around to see his boyfriend cowering in on himself, wearing a long sleeved turtle neck and sunglasses. James had never seen his boyfriend this way. He slowly approached his boyfriend.

“Love?” He asked quietly, concern lacing his voice as he reached out a hand. Tony appeared to flinch a bit at the hand, so James retracted it, worried. “Hello.” Tony said it so quiet, James barely even heard.

James was so scared, what the hell happened to his baby? “Tony, babe, what's wrong?”

Tony snapped his head up. “Nothing, I’m fine. I’m going to class now, goodbye.” And with that, Tony turned on his heel and walked away quickly.

James stood, unmoving, just staring at the spot that Tony had just inhabited. Steve and Natasha came to stand in front of him. They stared at each other before James sighed. “Let's go to gym, guys.”

~

Tony felt like shit, inside and out. He didn't want to come to school today, but he also didn't want to risk being at home while Howard was still there. 

So here he was. His clothes and sunglasses covered his bruises, but the limp was still evident when he walked. It was especially bad walking to class. When he walked away from James.

James.

God, he felt like a piece of shit when he did that. But he couldn't stand how nice James was being to him. He felt like he didn't deserve it. His father was right about a few things. James probably didn't love him, and he couldn't handle that. Tony wasn't attractive enough to be with James. James was a fucking god, and Tony was… Tony. 

It hurt to think about, but it was true. Tony didn't deserve James, and he knew it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> email me prompts or suggestions at storiesbydweebo@gmail.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets NSFW btw.

James looked like a fucking bus had hit him. He hadn't slept or eaten much since Tony had started ignoring him about a week and a half ago. Tony avoided him like the plague. He’d try to get near Tony, but the boy would brush him off. 

He never saw Tony at lunch, he’d scramble from 5th period to go somewhere and hide. He would brush James off whenever the taller boy would try to met up with him after classes.

Natasha was sick of it. These two lovesick puppies were great with each other, and she wanted to see them back together. So she decided to find Tony after 5th period. 

She watched him leave his class, and he scurried off in the opposite direction of the rest of the crowd. She began to stalk after him, following him into a science classroom. He didn't see her at first, as he had placed his head on the table.

“Tony?” She asked. Tony sat up, his sunglasses almost falling off.

“Why are you here?” Tony spat. Natasha raised her eyebrow. Something must really be wrong if he was willing to say shit in that tone to her. 

“Tony, what's wrong? You and James are moping around this damn school and frankly it’s not only annoying, but it's a sad sight.”

“Everything is fine, Natasha. So if you would just leave no-”

“Godammit Tony! I'm not leaving until you tell me what the hell is wrong with you.” Natasha said raising her voice.

Tony threw off his sunglasses, and Natasha almost gasped at the sight of his eyes. They were black and puffy, less appeared to be oozing from the outer edges and his eyes were red showing how sleep deprived he was.

“Are you fucking happy now?” Tony shouted. “Tony… who did that?”

Tony laughed a humorless laugh. “Who littered my body with fucking bruises? That would be good ole pops! Yes ma’am the amazing Howard Stark beats his only child in his spare time. So please just fucking leave now, you got what you wanted.”

Natasha stood, mouth gaping after Tony’s outburst. “Tony I can't just leave you here..” She started.

“Where the fuck do you want me to go, Nat? I'm not going to lunch and suffer through pity stares. I don't want to fucking deal with James’s sweetness towards me when I don't fucking deserve it okay? Just leave.” Tony ground out.

Natasha slowly backed out of the room, watching Tony lay his head down again and let out a sob.

Natasha walked through the hallway at a snail's pace.

“Natasha!” She spun around to see Bucky running after her. “Have you seen Tony?” He asked, trying to even out his breath.

Natasha nodded slowly. “Buck.. he’s not doing good at all. I've never seen- actually, he should be the one to tell you. But don't go find him..he wouldn't appreciate it.”

“...Is he hurt?” James whispered, mortified. Natasha nodded again. “James listen to me, he looks like shit and he told me some things that are just better left for him to tell you. But it's not good. And he really doesn't want to see anyone right n- James!” But the brunette was already off, running down the hall to search for his lover.

Natasha sighed, those two fuckers were insufferable.

~

James needed to find Tony. He couldn't just stand by, knowing Tony was hurt. He quickly turned the corner and oomf-

He had fallen on top of the other person, laying on top of them.

“Tony!” James said, shocked. Tony’s glasses had fallen off mid-fall, leaving his eyes to be shown. Both eyes were bloodshot and surrounded by large black rings in the shapes of fists. Plus, finally being close to Tony, he saw finger-like bruises around Tony’s neck and jawline.

“Ow.” Tony whispered, and Janes remembered where he was.

“Shit! Sorry baby.” James said rolling off of the other boy, then standing and out stretching his hand.Tony looked warily at the hand, grabbed it, stood up, and promptly dropped the hand. Tony reached down to grab the sunglasses, and when he stood back up, he was met with the chest of one James Barnes. James’s arms reached around to hug him.

“Baby, Tony, are you okay? No offense, sweetheart but you aren't looking very good.” James said worriedly. He tucked a strand of hair behind Tony’s ear. The taller boy looked into Tony's and saw tears forming.

“When do I ever?” Tony murmured with a rasp of a laugh, avoiding James’s eyes. James’s heart shattered. What had happened?

“Tony, you're always beautiful to me. You know that. I love you, I love everything about you! You're the most spectacular human I know and I've hated not being around you. Babe, I don't know if I did anything, but I'm sorry if I did. All I know is that Tony, I miss you. I detest not being near you. But I'm also serious, Tony, what happened to you. I can see the bruises.”

Tony looked up, eyes wide. “James, none of this is your fault, I swear. I've just realized some things over the last few days-”

“Do you not love me anymore?” James cut Tony off in a whisper.

Tony’s eyes somehow widened even further. “James! Of course I still love you, you idiot! Listen, it's a long sob story that I don't have time to tell.”

“So make time, let's skip or something Tony.” James pleaded. “Please.”

Tony sighed, defeated. “Okay, where to?”

James thought. “Will my house work?” Tony nodded and they walked silently outside.

~

The two boys laid in James’s bed . Tony sat looking down at his hands, avoiding James’s sad eyes.

“Tony…” James started.

Tony grabbed the other boy’s hands and held them . He needed a stabilizer. 

“Alright, you know of my father, Howard Stark, correct?” Tony began. James nodded, unsure of where this was going.

“Well… I don't really know how else to put this, but...uh… my dad beats me.” James’s eyes widened with anger and he squeezed Tony’s hands, showing him to continue.

“So uh… He somehow found a video of me professing my love for you. And just another quick thing, this isn't the first bout of beatings, this has been my life for as long as I can remember. But anyways, dear old dad, decided to call me a few choice words proceeded to beat me. Broken nose, broken ribs, black eyes, bruises everywhere, that's not really the worst of it. The worst part was-” Shit, he was crying. No going back now. “The things he said to me.” Tony let out with a dry sob.

Tony felt James go still next to him. He thought James might be disgusted with Tony’s whining and sob story. Who’d want such a broken soul?

But James actually tugged Tony into his arms, leaving Tony to cry into his chest. “...What did he say? I mean you don't have to answer-”

“No, I'll tell you. I love you and I can trust you.” Tony said, rubbing his nose. He sat up and looked at James.

“He told me I was ugly. That I was fat. He called me a faggot and he told me that you, my faggoty lover, didn't really love me, because who could love me? I’m broken. I'm not attractive. There's no reason why anyone would love me-”

James heart was shattering. “Baby stop.”

Tony stopped talking and looked into James’s eyes.

James leaned down and brushed his lips against Tony’s. He felt his own tears mix with Tony’s as they kissed tenderly. They both sighed into the kiss, it had been weeks since their last kiss, and they were damn savor this one.

James barely pulled his face away, his lips still ghosting over Tony’s. “I love you Tony. I love you. I have never loved anyone how I love you. You mean the world to me. I find you to be drop dead gorgeous. There isn't an ounce of fat on you, but if there was, I'd love you the same. Because I love you for who you are dammit, not the outside. Though what's on the outside is a definite plus. And if anyone had the chance, they'd love you too. But sorry not sorry, you're mine.” James said with a small smile.

Tony looked hopeful. “You really mean that?” James scoffed. “Of course I do, baby.”

Tony blushed at the pet name, even though he had heard it countless times before. Something about laying in James’s bed, and hearing all of the sweet words James has been saying to him, and being held close was really doing something for him.

Tony looked up to see James’s train of thought seemed to be working in the same way.

“James?” Tony asked quietly.  
“Yeah?” James replied, peering down at the boy in his arms.

“Um..you don't have to answer this..but uh.. what happened to your arm?” Tony stuttered. He never really asked before, scared that James would be upset and wouldn't want to answer. But now felt like the time.

James sighed and squeezed Tony closer.  
“I was in a car accident, I uh had broken the arm so bad they had to remove it. I'm just lucky I made it out alive. I can't say the same for my dad, but it is what it is. And I got this metal arm pretty cheap, but it’s not very great. But I've had it for years now so I've learned to deal.”

Tony leant up to kiss James’s cheek. He then gently took the metal arm and placed a kiss on the palm of the cold hand. “If you want, I can look at it sometime. Just if you want me to fix it or something.”

James smiled. “You don't have to.”

“I know, but if I want to. Especially if it can help.”

James rolled onto his side, leaning his head on his hand. He pressed his lips against Tony’s, smiling into the kiss. “I love you.” “Well I love you too, of course. Sorry for being a dick these past couple weeks. I missed you.”

James reached over and squeezed Tony’s hip. “It's alright, I missed you too.”

Tony surged up and kissed James, trying to convey his love for the other boy. James opened his mouth slightly, allowing Tony’s tongue to enter. They pulled back a few minutes later, and Tony took a good look at his boyfriend. James’s eyes were blown with lust, his hair messed up from Tony’s hands running through it, and his lips were swollen and bright pink. It was one of the best things he's ever seen.

“Do you want to..uh.. can we?” James tried. Tony rolled his eyes affectionately. “How far are you willing to go?” James settled on. 

“With you? All the way.” Tony breathed out, determination in his features. James smiled a Cheshire like grin. James rolled over Tony, straddling him, then pulled his shirt over his head. Tony sat up, nervously excited. James was going to see his bruises and scars.

He didn't really care anymore. James loved him and he loved James.

“Can I?” James asked, running his fingers along the end of Tony’s shirt. Tony nodded and bit his lip. James lifted the shirt off the other boy, throwing the shirt somewhere behind him.

James looked down at his boyfriend below him, who looked somewhat frightened by the possibility of James’s reaction to all the bruise. James leant down and pressed kisses to a few of dark patches. Tony’s eyes went soft and he ran his hands through James’s hair.

James stuck a finger under Tony’s waistband on his jeans and looked, silently asking for permission. Tony nodded again, with a small smile. James tugged down Tony’s pants, not so accidentally grabbing the other boy's ass. 

James looked down to see Tony had bruises everywhere. It tragically beautiful to see this beautiful, beaten boy under him. James met Tony’s lips with his own and cupped his face.

James yanked down his own pants, blushing at the fact that he was already completely hard. Tony does things to him, he couldn't help it. Tony came up to James’s neck and been sucking, leaving large hickies in his wake.

Two say the two were nervous, was an understatement. But they both knew they were ready. 

James began to take off his underwear, but Tony placed a hand on his chest. “Let me, I wanna blow you.”

James almost came right then. Yet he let Tony pull down his underwear. Tony stared at the thick cock in front of his face in wonderment. God, James was beautiful inside and outside...everywhere.

Now, Tony was a virgin, but he’d picked up a few tips from the trusty Internet. He took the head in his mouth and swirled his tongue around, and above him, James let out a moan. Okay, that was a good response. Tony took James further into his mouth, sucking and licking over the length of the cock.

James was a moaning mess as Tony sucked him off. He was close to cumming, but he didn't want to yet. “Wait..wait… I don't want to cum yet. Let me help you out.”

Tony nodded happily, allowing James to take off his boxers. James admired the pretty cock of his boyfriend, then proceeded to take the entire length into his mouth.

Tony let out a surprised, embarrassing whine when he felt James’s mouth take him all. Holy fuck, this was so much better than porn. 

James squeezed his balls lightly, and Tony let out a deep moan. He wanted James in him as soon as possible, otherwise he wouldn't last much longer.

“James…” He painted out. “Please make love to me.”

James surged up to plant a kiss on Tony’s wet lips. To think those lips were just on his cock made him somehow painfully harder. 

“I don't actually have a condom though..”  
James started.

“Don't really care. Can't get pregnant and both of us are virgins. No diseases here.” Tony grunted out.

James grinned as he grabbed lube out of his dresser. 

“Wait you had lube but not condoms?” Tony asked quirking an eyebrow. 

James blushed. “Let's just say I've been having to look at your beautiful self and didn't want to act too soon on it, so I had to improvise with myself.” 

Tony made a noise between a laugh and a moan. “You're the hottest dork ever.”

“Your hot dork.” James said with a cheeky grin.

“Damn straight, now get a finger in me or I'll end you.” Tony huffed out.

James lubed up his fingers and carefully stuck it in Tony.

Tony sucked in a sharp breath, and after a few moments he let out a “move” and James began to move his finger in and out and curling his finger. He added another finger when Tony had whined for more. 

Tony arched his back when James added a third finger, letting out a wail. James was kneeled next to Tony, rhythmically pushing three fingers in and out of Tony.

“James...I'm ready.” Tony let out between gasps. A sharp thrill ran up James’s spine as he re-grabbed the lube. Tony snatched the lube out of his hands, squirted some into his hand and began rubbing it all along James’s cock. James whimpered at the impromptu hand job.

When Tony deemed the dick ready, he laid on his back and listen his legs, wrapping them around James’s waist. James took a moment to appreciate his lover’s body. He was the most attractive person James had ever seen. He felt so lucky, knowing he was Tony’s first. No one had seen Tony like this before, and if James had a say in it, no one else could ever see Tony the way he did.

James angled the head of his dick against Tony’s hole and pushed in carefully. Tony’s wet heat made James nearly pass out. This feeling was fucking amazing.

Tony let out a small groan at the feeling of being so full. He looked up at James and saw the other boy was completely blissed out. His eyes were shut and his mouth was agape. Tony ran a hand down the other’s chest, causing James to lean over and he started sucking hickies all along Tony’s collarbone and neck.

“You can move now.” Tony murmured into James’s hair. He felt James pull out and push back in, ‘testing the waters’, so to speak. And slowly, his pace increased, until James was basically pounding into him. They were both moaning messes, slick against one another with the sheer amount of sweat. James pressed his forehead against Tony’s as he rapidly went in and out of the heat of Tony. 

“T-Tony..” James stuttered. Not long after, Tony felt warm liquids fill his insides. The sensation of James’s dick and cum inside of him, lead him to come as well. He came with a loud moan of James’s name. 

Both sated, they shuffled over to the head of the bed, James’s cock still inside Tony. James wrapped his arms around Tony in a protective manner. 

“I love you, in case I haven't told you enough.” Tony mumbled, sleepily.

“I love you too.” James huffed out with a small laugh, before slipping into unconsciousness.

~

Tony woke up a few hours later feeling...amazing. James’s arms were still wrapped around him and he was still inside him. Tony snuggled back against him, wiggling his ass on James’s cock. Tony could get used to waking up like this.

James appeared to stir after Tony’s wiggling. “Hey baby.” He ground out, voice still gravelly with sleep. Tony hummed happily in return. James figured Tony’s body wouldn't thank him if they went for round two, so he pulled out of Tony, ignoring the whine from the other. 

“But that felt so good.” Tony complained as he rolled back to face James. “Yeah because I'm sure we won't be doing that ever again.” James replied, raising his eyebrows. 

“If I had my way, we’d never stop doing it.” Tony answered with a smirk. James looked down at Tony’s neck and let out a loud laugh. Tony gave him a confused look. “What?” 

James ceased his laughter for a moment to say. “Baby, your neck.” Tony clasped a hand over his neck and stood up, walking over to the bathroom (leaving James with a view of Tony’s thick ass, thank you very much). “James!” Tony shrieked. “I look like I have the damn chicken pox!” 

James followed Tony into the bathroom and hugged Tony from behind, resting his head on Tony’s chin with a grin. He pressed a kiss to one of the hickies. 

“C’mon babe, let’s shower.” James said, leading Tony into the shower.

“To be fair your neck looks like shit too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> send me prompts or suggestions at storiesbydweebo@gmail.com.


	4. Chapter 4

It was around 2 when Tony had to leave James’s. He had to go get ready for yet another fucking gala. He had called Jarvis to come pick him up and he kissed James before getting into the car.

He made it home and got fitted in a new suit. It was a beautiful Armani suit. All white with black piping and a black tie.

He figured he was clean from his shower with James earlier, and it was a plus, still smelling like James. He went over to the mirror to fix his hair, and gasped when he saw his neck. He’d forgotten about James’s love bites. How the fuck was he going to cover those up?

He dug around some cabinets and- thank fuck. Somehow, concealer had made its way into his bathroom. He dabbed it on, attempting to cover the red splotches. Well it wasn't perfect, but it would have to do.

Godammit he just wished he was still with James and not heading to his personal hell.

~

Tony felt an odd sense of deja vu, standing in the corner of a large ballroom texting James. James was being down right dirty with his texts and Tony was fighting off a hard on. 

“These things bite don't they?” A voice sounded behind him. Tony turned around to see a somewhat attractive boy his age standing there, smiling slightly. “Yeah, they really do.” 

The boy held out his hand. “Chris Yung.”  
Tony took the hand. “Tony Stark.” 

Chris’s eyes widened. “Oh wow, you're Tony Stark?” Tony let out a humorless laugh. “The one and only.”

Tony’s phone buzzed in his hand and he glanced down at it. James was still in the sexting mood apparently, and Tony blushed. “Sorry, it's my boyfriend.” Tony said as he replied to James. He was too busy to see Chris’s eyes narrow.

“You have a boyfriend? I didn't know you were gay.” Chris said, not in an insulting way. “Hmm? Oh yeah I'm a full on homo.” Tony replied, sending a text back to James and shutting off his phone.

“So what school do you go to, Tony?” Chris asked. “I go to Sheild High, how about you?” Tony said. “Oh! I'm transferring there next week.” Chris answered back.

Tony tilted his head. “Really? It's awful late in the school year for a transfer.” Chris shrugged. “We just moved here from California. I still have to finish the school year after all. I'm a junior by the way.”

Tony nodded. “As am I.” Chris grinned and Tony smiled back. This guy seemed to be the least horrible part of this gala. That made him good in Tony’s book.

“So what's your boyfriend like? He must be pretty amazing to have the honor of dating the beautiful Tony Stark.” Chris said with a wink. Tony blushed a bit, was this guy flirting? The only person that has ever flirted with him was James.

“His name is James. He's tall,brunette, devilishly handsome. He’s on the football team. We’ve been dating for six months.” Tony summarized a bit.

“Do you love him?” Chris asked. “I love him more than anything.” Tony said truthfully. It went unnoticed by Tony, but Chris clenched his fists.

“Ah I see. I hope to meet him when I transfer.” Chris mused. Tony smiled. “I'm sure he’d like that.”

~

James did not like that. He met Tony’s new friend on Monday after he interrupted their make out session to say hi to Tony. And then the fucker had the audacity to ask “Is this your boyfriend?” waving a hand at James. Like no, the guy he was just making out with was not his boyfriend.

James hated this guy. He was like a fucking leech. He was always at Tony’s side. 

Literally at one point in the day, he and Tony went to the bathroom to make out during class, and Chris came to the damn bathroom! James was 800% sure that this guy had a crush on his boyfriend. Yeah, that wasn't going to fly with James.

“I'm gonna kill that guy.” James muttered, angrily as he watched Tony and Chris talking out in front of the school. 

Natasha clucked her tongue. “Bucky, you've only known him for one day, give him a chance.”

James glared at the back of Chris’s head. “I'm trying, Nat. But he has a crush on my boyfriend and that's not okay with me.”

Steve giggled next to him. “Possessive Bucky is making an appearance, I've never seen him before.”

“There's never been reason for him to come out and say hi before.” James sighed.

Natasha threw him a sympathetic look. “Listen, Tony loves you. He’s not going to leave you for anyone. You know that.”

James looked at his friend. “You're right, I guess I should at least try to like this guy.”

“Good boy.” Steve said patting his head. James swatted at him with a smile.

All of a sudden, James got a lap full of Tony. Tony wrapped his arms around James’s neck.

“Well hello, dear.” James said, grinning at his boyfriend. Tony beamed back at his boyfriend. “You ready to go?” Tony asked.  
James nodded. They said goodbye to their friends and walked over to Tony’s Escalade. James hopped into the passenger seat. “My parents aren't gonna be home for the next month. Wanna come over to mine?” Tony asked, getting into the driver's seat.

“Hells yeah.” James said. Tony threw him a smile and started up the car. 

James had never been to Tony’s house before. Sorry, his mansion. James’s jaw dropped as he looked at Tony’s home.

Someone opened the gate, letting Tony drive up to the front. The boys climbed out of the car and headed inside. “Here, this way.” Tony said, grabbing James’s wrist and walking over to a grand set of stairs.  
They walked up and into a large room.

“Welcome to my not so humble abode.” Tony said, holding his arms out. James looked around at all the different things in Tony’s room. If was so different in contrast to the rest of the house. Everywhere else was elegant and well put together. Tony had a normal teenagers room. Posters littered his wall, clothes were strewn across the floor. It was nice.

Tony went and flopped on his bed and sprawled out. “Come on over.” He said with an inviting grin. James sent a grin back and threw off his shirt as he went over to the bed.

Chris was momentarily forgotten.

~

James woke up hours later happily snuggled against Tony. They went for three rounds today, leaving both of them wonderfully exhausted. Tony rolled over and flopped on top of James, almost his entire naked body covering his own very naked self and Tony's face against James’s cheek.

It was a beautiful sight in front of him. Tony had a leg wrapped around his waist and an arm to match. His butt was barely covered by a thin sheet, leaving nothing to the imagination. Not that James had to imagine anymore.

Tony snuffled and blearily opened his eyes. “Hey sweet thang.” Tony drawled sleepily. James chuckled against Tony’s cheek. “Good afternoon.”

James heard Tony’s phone buzz somewhere next to him.

“Would you check that please?” Tony asked, stretching out. James grabbed the phone and saw it was from Chris.

James’s eyes narrowed grumpily. He typed in Tony’s password (Jamie, of course) and looked at the text.

‘Hey cutie, wanna hang sometime? - Chris ;) ‘

James gagged. “It's from Chris.”

Tony stood up and turned around. “Oh really?” He asked, nose crinkling cutely. 

“You seem pleased by this.” James commented. Tony raised an eyebrow. “You jealous?” 

James blushed and looked down “Yep.” He mumbled. Tony laughed and stood up. “You have no reason to be. After all, it's your cum dripping out of me, not Chris’s.” Tony wiggled his ass.

James growled playfully and tackled Tony carefully onto the ground. “Never will be anybody else's.”

Tony’s eyes softened. “You mean that?”

James pulled a confused face and tilted his head. “Which part?”

“That you don't ever want other people to be with me like you are?” Tony asked.

James looked down at Tony in wonderment. “Tony, I love you. I want to be with you for forever.”

A small test ran down Tony’s cheek. “Ha, sorry. I just never thought i’d be this lucky.”

James leant down and kissed Tony. “I never thought I'd have a conversation like this laying naked on top of you.”

~

The last day of school was rapidly approaching. They had only five days left, and Tony really looked forward to the summer. He planned on spending everyday doing something with James and/or his friends. He figured he should also visit Pepper and Rhodey at some point.

James had been spending the night at his house the past week, letting them be able to get to school together. It was nice being around James this long. It felt weirdly domestic for a pair of high school juniors.

They'd walk into school everyday holding hands and then would walk over to wherever their friends were. Tony never saw, but James sure as hell did, the looks that Chris gave them. It would either be a look of lust aimed at Tony, or a glare of disgust at James.

James was this close to kicking the shit out out of that bastard. One day he saw Chris with an arm around Tony’s waist, and he grinned smugly at James.

James had broken a desk that day...with a pencil.

Tony and James had talked a few times about the jealousy James couldn't help but harbour.

(“James, he doesn't even like me.”  
“Tony, the guy is basically in love with you.”   
“Psh no he's not, he's just a friend.”  
“A friend that wants into your pants!”  
“James I'm not going to let him into my pants.”  
“Maybe he won't wait for an invite!”)

And then Tony would keep trying to assure him, and then they'd have sex. It was kind of their new thing.

James was brought back to the present when Tony tugged on his hand. “James, I'm going to coffee with Chris after school today, okay?” 

James glanced down at his boyfriend and raised an eyebrow. “The last time you went out for coffee, you had sex with the other person.”

Tony rolled his eyes, but couldn't help the small smile that slipped into his features. “Jamessss, I’m not in love with this guy.”

“Better not be.” James mumbled grumpily. Tony smacked his arm. “You want me to drop by your house when I'm done?”

James nodded happily and kissed his boyfriend. “Love you.” 

“Love you too, doofus.”

~

James sat on the couch with all four of his sisters. Elizabeth and Maria were twins, both a year older than him. Hannah were three years younger than him and Rebecca was 4 years younger. Currently, it was pouring rain outside, so they were all arguing over what show to watch. 

“I just want to watch Glee!” Maria whined. “Ah, no. We’re watching Project Runway.” Elizabeth said, snatching the remote.  
“Project Runway sucks, Liz. Bob’s Burgers is where it's at.” Hannah replied, yanking Elizabeth's hair. Elizabeth let out a shriek and dropped the remote, leaving Rebecca to grab it. “How about Parks and Recreation?” Jamie asked quietly.

Everyone stopped. “You're a genius, Becca!” Hannah shouted. James rolled his eyes. This was literally his everyday. He had been grateful to get away from it for at least a week. “Good god I almost forgot how annoying you people are.” James let out. 

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows. “Wait, where were you for the last week.”

James tensed up. They didn't know he was gay, or that he had a boyfriend.

“I was with a friend.” James said avoiding their eyes by looking at the tv screen.

Maria rolled her eyes. “Cut the shit, where were you?”

James looked at her. “Language.” He said, faux offended. 

Becca decided to pipe up. “Really, James, where were you?”

Oh what the fuck why not. “I was with my boyfriend.”

Four sets of eyebrows raised, along with eyes that grew wide. “You're gay?” Hannah hollered. James took his turn to roll his eyes.

“Yeah, can we get over it now?” 

All the girls laughed. “Oh honey, we’re not getting over it.” Elizabeth laughed.

“What's his name?”

“What's he like?”

“How long have you been together?”

“Is he cute?”

“Have you guys fucked?” That last one there was from Maria. The girl had no filter.

“His name is Tony. He’s perfect, shorter than me with brown hair and brown eyes. Freakin’ genius he is, also a massive dork. We’ve been together 6 months, almost 7.”  
James sighed.

They all cooed, except Maria. “You didn't answer the last question.”

James raised his eyebrows. “You're right, I didn't.” 

He was then bombarded with “Tell us!”’s.

“Fine, yes. We’ve had sex.”

“How many times?” Maria asked as everyone else either gasped or went “aww”.

“Jesus Christ, Maria, I'm not telling you that.”

“Okay so that means more than once..”

“Well duh.” James was so done with this conversation.

“Just spitball it like-”

Ding-Dong

“Saved by the bell!” James shouted, hopping up and over to the front door. He was still smiling from his sister's antics, but when he opened the door, his smile slipped from his face. 

“Tony?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> email me prompts or suggestions at storiesbydweebo@gmail.com


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mentions of sexual assault.

“Tony?” James whispered, looking over his boyfriends form.

His belt was gone, his pants were low on his hips, and his shirt was ripped. Tony was completely wet and breathing heavily. His eyes were wide and scared, full of unshed tears.

“Can I come in?” His boyfriend’s voice was raw, like he had been screaming. James yanked Tony up to him and threw his arms around the small boy.

“We’re going to go to my room and you're going to tell me what happened okay?”  
James said, lifting Tony’s head with his his fore finger. Tony nodded silently, but surged up to kiss James fervently. 

James walked up the stairs, with Tony in tow, ignoring the shouts from his sisters, and headed towards his room. When they entered the bedroom, James looked back at Tony. “Can I help take off your clothes to put on dry ones?” James asked tentatively. Tony once again just nodded. 

James found a pair of boxers and one of his biggest t-shirts. He slowly took off all of Tony’s clothes before helping into the dry ones. He tried not to grin at the sight of Tony in his clothes, his boyfriend was in too much pain for anything like that. He then took Tony by the waist and sat them both down on James’s bed, moving into a position where James was sitting upright against the headboard with Tony’s head on his chest.

“Baby, what's wrong? You're really worrying me.” James asked, stroking Tony’s hair.

Tony let out a sob and James pulled him closer. “It was Chris..” Tony whimpered. James tensed.

“What did he do, Tones?” James asked again, voice gentle, but firm.

“Please don't be mad at me, Jamie.” Tony mumbled. “Of course not, love.”

“He tried to have sex with me, Jamie he hurt me so bad.” Tony cried. James went deathly pale. He looked down at the shaking boy in his arms. He was going to fucking kill Chris.

“We were having coffee right? The coffee shop was really full, so we went to the park with our coffees. I mentioned you and he started acting weird. He sat really close to me and started rubbing my thigh. I asked him to stop, thinking maybe he didn't realize what he was doing. But he kept going, starting to rub my inner thigh. So I scooted back, but I fell off the bench. As I was laying on my back, he came and straddled me, undoing my belt and throwing it somewhere. He yanked down my pants so I kneed him in the groin. He fell back, still holding my shirt and he ripped it. So I pulled my pants back up and ran….and here we are now.” Tony had stopped crying, but he was still sniffling.

“I'm going to kill him.” James stated. There was no emotion in his face or voice, but they both knew James was murderous at this point. 

“James…” Tony began. James looked down incredulously. “Tony, he sexually assaulted you! I can't just sit by and do nothing!”

“James I just don't want my boyfriend to go to jail for murder at the age of seventeen.” Tony sighed. James didn't fucking care anymore. 

“Then what can we do. I'm not just going to do nothing.” James said, squeezing Tony closer to him. “I managed to record some of the things he said and did with my phone, I started recording when he started acting funny. I can turn that into the police. And with my family lawyers, I can get him arrested.”

James sighed in relief. “But if I see him, I'm gonna end him.”

Tony let out a quiet laugh. “Alright baby.”

~

James snuck out while Tony was asleep late at night . He was gonna make sure Chris never touched his Tony ever again. 

He had no real idea as to where this guy was, but Tony had mentioned that he lived close to Tony. James decided to walk through the park, just in case there was any sort of evidence.

He went to the bench Tony had mentioned and snooped around. He tried looking for anything that could lead him to his ultimate destination. Nothing came up.   
He thought he heard footsteps, but he ignored it.

“Hello James.” James spun around at the first syllable that came out of that mouth.

James said nothing, just stared at his lover’s attacker. 

“How's your prudish bitch, Barnes?”

“You son of a bitch!” James yelled, throwing a fist at Chris’s face. Chris cried out, not expecting a punch. “You fucking hurt my boyfriend! You tried to fucking rape him! What in the seven shades of fuck were you thinking?” 

James had dropped on top of him, straddling his chest as he shouted at him.

Chris growled beneath him. “I wanted a piece of that ass. Tony Stark is hot and seriously rich. I wasn't giving up a chance to be with him. I knew if I got to show him how I was in the sack, he'd leave you.” 

James saw red. He slammed his fists repeatedly into Chris’s face. When he felt satisfied with the amount of blood pouring out of Chris’s face, he decided to give him a few more words.

“Okay pal, first of all, Tony loves me. He wouldn't leave me for his rapist. Second, if for some reason this isn't clear enough, you tell anyone I did this, and I'll make sure you never see the light of day again. Another thing, if I ever see you near Tony again, even if you fucking look at him, I will kill you.” 

Chris nodded frantically underneath him. James shoved himself off of Chris, feeling satisfaction when the boy groaned. 

James walked away, with blood covering his fists and spattered on his face. He felt powerful knowing he had defended Tony. And he’d do it all over again if he had to.

~

James crept into the house, silently shutting the door. He sneaked up the stairs and slid into his room. Suddenly blinded by light. 

“What the-” He started.

He looked on the bed to see Tony sitting up against the headboard. “Is that blood?” Tony asked, standing up to inspect his boyfriend. James nodded. 

Tony sighed, he led James over to sit on the bed. He then went over to the small bathroom and grabbed a wet washcloth.   
He came back over and began dabbing the bloody face. “None of this better be yours.” Tony warned. James shook his head. “He got in a kick to my leg, but it didn't do anything. Might bruise though.”

Tony gave him a look that said ‘I'm disappointed but I still love you and I'm appreciative of what you did.’

James kissed Tony. “I did it because I love you, you know. Don't be too mad.”

Tony gave him a soft smile as he began cleaning the bloodied hands. “I know, I just don't want you getting in trouble.”

James snorted. “Yeah, that won't happen.” 

Tony looked up, confused, but didn't ask any questions.

Tony finished cleaning up the blood and threw the rag in the dirty hamper. He laid James down, then curled up next to him, throwing the blanket over both of their bodies. 

“Are you feeling better?” James asked Tony. Tony nodded into James’s neck. “Yeah, I mean I won't feel great for a little while, but I feel loads better than earlier.”

James stayed silent and traced patterns along Tony’s side. James was somewhat shocked when Tony started to sing. He sang quietly, and it was in another language. James thought it was Italian. Regardless, it was beautiful. Tony had a great voice, and he hadn't even known.

He fell asleep listening to Tony sing into his ear, feeling comfortable and loved.

~

The next few days were a blur for the lovers. Tony turned in the video of Chris, and Chris even confessed to it. He was arrested, I guess that's what you get for harassing the son of one of the richest families in the world. 

In James’s mind, only part of the job of keeping Tony safe was complete. Howard may have been away for weeks, but he’d still return. And James didn't want Tony near his father. James however, had no clue as to what he should do. Howard Stark was insanely rich and powerful. 

Even if James managed to collect enough evidence, Howard's lawyers would annihilate him in court. 

Regardless, today is the last day of school and everyone is high on excitement. This school year got a bit wild towards the end, leaving everyone ready for it to be over.

James sneaked up behind Tony at the boy’s locker, smiling at the picture of himself plastered inside. He put one hand on Tony's waist and bent around to kiss his cheek. 

“Hey!” Tony said happily, turning in James’s grip. “One more class till summer.” Tony stated with a grin. 

“How could I forget?” James asked, leaning down to kiss Tony. Tony grabbed one of James’s hands, the other one closed the locker door. They strolled down the hallway together.

“We’re gonna be seniors next year, Buck.” Tony remarked excitedly. “I suppose you're right, Tones.” Tony frowned slightly. 

“You don't seem all that excited.” Tony observed. James gave him a sideways glance. “Well about being a senior and graduating I'm excited. It's just what happens afterwords I'm not so keen on.” James replied.

“You're scared.” Tony stated bluntly. James blushed and nodded slightly. “Don't worry, I'll be there.” Tony said, squeezing James’s hand.

If it was possible, James loved Tony even more.

~

Tony met up with James outside the school. He walked up to his boyfriend clasping his hands around James’s neck. “Wanna head to my place?” Tony asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows. 

James made an unsure face. “Tony I don't want you to feel pressured or anything.”

Tony pursed his lips. “James, I swear I would never let you do anything to me that I didn't want. I trust you, okay?” Tony stood up on his toes, pressing his lips to James’s ear. “And I want to look at your arm after I’m done riding you.”

James’s cock perked up at that. “If you say so.” He breathed out. Tony smirked before brushing his lips against James’s. 

“Hey lovebirds, get a damn room would ya?” They could hear Clint shout from the school’s doors. “We were just about to, Barton.” Tony hollered back.

They laughed as their friends came over to them. “What are you guys doing tonight? Thor’s having a party at his place.” Clint asked the pair.

Tony looked up at James. “We probably won't be doing much, I bet we could drop by.”

“Rad!” Clint stated loudly. 

“See you guys then.” Natasha said, coming up and kissing Tony’s cheek. “Bye guys.” James replied, watching their friends walk away. 

“Ready to go?” James asked. Tony nodded and laughed.

~

Tony kept his promise, and rode James into the mattress for hours.

Tony was now in James’s shirt, no underwear, mind you, and looking at James’s arm. James was shirtless, giving Tony better access to the arm.

“Is there any pain at all?” Tony asked, prodding the arm with a screwdriver. It took James a second to answer. “It's always hurt, but I've become desensitized to it.” 

Tony gave him a sympathetic look and kissed the corner of his mouth.

“Alright, let's take a look.” Tony mumbled around the screwdriver he had put in his mouth.

He messed around with wires, fixed some of the metal plates, and painted over the plain cover of the arm. He gave it a flashy silver color, with a red star on the shoulder. Red, because it was Tony’s favorite color of course.

When the paint had dried, Tony stroked the arm, pressing a kiss on the spot where the metal connected to flesh. James felt himself tearing up a bit. No one was ever like this with the arm. They either looked at him with pity in their face, of disgust.

Tony treated him with unconditional love, which he was eternally grateful for.

Tony smiled up at him. “C’mon, let's go shower if we're going to Thor’s.” Tony grabbed his hand and walked them back to his room.

~

They arrived at Thor’s somewhere around 8 after realizing Clint never said what time to show up. They parked to see that the party was already in full swing. 

The climbed out of the car, hearing the music from the party outside. James tugged Tony close to him, holding him at the waist as they walked into the large house. 

It appeared as though nearly everyone at the school was invited. There was just a massive sea of bodies dancing and drinking. 

The couple walked over to a random couch where they found Natasha sipping whiskey and Steve with a blue cocktail of sorts.

“Bucky! OMG dude isn't this great?” Steve came up shoving his face against James’s. Then turned to see Tony. “Tony!  
Woah you're so short when did that happen?” Tony cocked an eyebrow. “Steve you appear to be somewhat drunk.”

Steve’s eyes went wide. “Really?” He whispered. Tony held back a laugh and nodded, also gagging slightly at the stench of Steve’s alcohol breath.

“Friends! I'm so glad you could make it!” Thor appeared out of nowhere, his loud voice somehow booming over the music.

“Glad to be here, Thor.” James said with a grin. James looked over to see Tony still being chatted up with a drunk Steve. He walked over to his boyfriend and kissed him. “I'm gonna get something to drink, you want anything?” James said next to Tony’s ear. Tony shook his head and continues listening to Steve’s story about mice and how they were part of a secret organization to kill us all.

James walked around until he found the kitchen. He walked in and it was mostly empty. And the kitchen was blocked off a bit, so the music wasn't as loud.

He grabbed himself one of the miscellaneous beers lying around and popped the cap off. He took a swig and turned around, to see a guy standing right behind him. 

“Can I help you..?” James asked.

The guy grinned. “You come here often?”

James realized what was happening. Ew.

“Considering this is someone's house, I'm gonna say no.” James answered. The guy moved in closer. “The name’s Chandler, you wanna maybe get out of here and-”

“Babe.” James looked over to see Tony standing in the doorway with a blank expression. James was fucking thrilled to see him. “S’cuse me. That's my boyfriend. Buh-bye now.” James said, scooting around the guy.

Tony went up and grabbed his hand and tugged them out into the hallway. He shoved James against a wall and plastered his lips against James’s. Tony’s hands went up to take through James’s hair and James’s hands went down to cup Tony’s ass. James wasn't quite sure what was going on, but he liked it.

Tony pulled away, gasping for breath. “Let's go dance.” He said after catching his breath. James pouted. “I left my beer in the kitchen.” Tony glared at the kitchen. “I'm sure your new friend will drink it for you.”

Oh.

Tony was jealous. 

James smirked. Jealous Tony was hot. Even though every Tony was hot.

Tony drug him out into the middle of where everyone was dancing. There was a song playing with a massive base, and Tony put their hips together. Tony threw his arms around James and James moved his arms to Tony’s neck.

They swung from side to side, grinding against each other. James spun Tony around to grind against his ass. Tony lays his head back on James’s shoulder as they continue grinding their hips together. James leaned down a bit and pressed his lips to Tony’s neck, sucking hickies all along the exposed flesh.

They were both sweaty and hard as they continued to rut against each other. This lasted for about an hour, before they both got exhausted. They found their way back to Natasha and Steve’s couch. Steve was sitting, babbling to himself, and Natasha was making out with some random chick.

James sat down on the couch, and Tony sat on top of him, straddling him. He wiggled his way onto James’s dick and sat there happily. James caressed Tony’s cheek and Tony leaned into it, closing his eyes. James brushed a kiss against Tony’s wet lips. 

All of a sudden, Steve stood up. “Tonyyyyy?”

Tony turned away from James. “Yes, Stevie?” 

Steve put on his puppy eyes. “Will you come dance with me? I'm bored.” 

Tony rolled his eyes, but crawled off James’s lap. “Sure Stevie. You coming James?”

James shook his head and watched his best friend and boyfriend go out and dance like idiots. He watched them for about ten minutes before he heard a voice.

“Did your boyfriend just leave you for another guy?” Oh fuck, this guy again.

“No, Chandler, was it? No that's my best friend dancing with my boyfriend.” James said with a roll of his eyes.

“Do you think he’d notice if me and you got out of here and had a little fun?” Chandler purred next to him.

“Yeah, he’d notice, he’s my boyfriend. We got here together and we’ll leave here together. Good day.” James said standing up and stretching out.

Chandler moaned. “You have quite the body.” He commented.

“Yeah he does, and it's mine, so fuck off.” Tony appeared magically at his side.

“It's not very nice to claim another human as your own.” Chandler said, with s smug smile.

“Yeah well his body is mine. He is all mine. So back off.” Tony was up in the guy's face now, leaving the guy to look partially afraid and he walked away.

James came and pressed up against Tony, hands on Tony’s hips. “You're fucking hot when you're jealous, baby.”

Tony snorted. “Wanna go back to my place? I'm horny as hell.” 

James grinned and followed Tony out the front door. 

The made their way to the car, and Tony turned to look at James. “I gave you the keys.” 

James nodded and looked through his pants. He pulled out a slip of paper and opened it up.

Call me - Chandler, and the message was followed by a phone number.

“What is that?” Tony asked, coming over to read it. James handed him the paper. Tony’s face got dark. “Give me the keys then get in the back of the car.” 

James raised his eyebrows. “Why..?”

“Because you're going to fuck me in the back of this car, now go.” 

James grinned, bossy Tony was hot too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> email me prompts or suggestions at storiesbydweebo@gmail.com


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took me so long to update! I've had such bad writers block for this story. This chapter is kinda shit (lmao which one isn't) but thanks for reading!
> 
> Also, happy birthday to Sebastian Stan

Summer went by in a blur. Tony and James grew impossibly closer to one another, spending nearly every day in each other's presence.

Tony never really wanted to be home in case Howard was, so he and James would do anything together. They would watch TV at James’s, they went to the fair and James won him several stuffed animals, they hung out with friends. Things were going great.

That was until one of the last days of summer. 

James sang along to the Adam Lambert song that was blasting through his car on the way to meet up with Tony. They were just going to get coffee today, nothing extravagant.

James parked his car and slithered out of it. When he got in the little shop, he was surprised Tony wasn't there yet. Tony was always early to their dates. 

James went up and got their usual drinks regardless. And Tony always paid for things anyway, it was his turn.

He waited about ten minutes and he started to worry. Tony would have texted him if he couldn't meet up, right?

He pulled out his phone to text Tony, but looked up when the door to the coffee shop opened. 

A hurried Tony stood in the doorway, looking around for James. James smiled at his boyfriend and put his phone away. When he looked back up, Tony was sitting across from him, with a huge black eye.

“Hey Jamie poo, sorry I was late. Couldn't find my damn keys.” Tony chuckled.

“What happened to your eye?” James was worried all over again.

Tony visibly stiffened, but relaxed just as fast. “Hit my head on the corner of a table looking for my keys, silly me.”

James eyed him warily but asked no further questions.

~

This happened several more times before James snapped. Tony had shown up with bruises littered across his face and neck to their dates. He had to look at the scratches and welts all along Tony’s body as they had sex. It was killing James.

One day, they were getting it on in the back of Tony’s car. James was pressing kisses to Tony’s neck, leaving the other boy breathless. James ran his hands up and down Tony and rested his hands on Tony’s waist. 

Instead of grinding down on James like he would normally, he winced in pain and let out and his breath hitched.

James halted and rested his head against Tony’s chest. “Doll, I can't keep acting like this isn't bothering me. You're constantly hurt and it’s fucking killing me. What’s happening?”

Tony stiffened in his arms.“Is it your dad again?” James whispered in questioning.

Tony nodded with a sigh. “James, this isn't something you can control. I get your upset-”

“Upset? The love of my life is getting beat by his own father and you want me to do nothing?” James seethed.

Tony’s face contorted into an expression of surprise. “The love of your life?”

James blushed, that kind of just slipped out. He meant it, but he didn't really feel like scaring Tony off so soon.

“Well I thought it was somewhat obvious.” James replied, trying to play off his nerves. Tony’s leaned down to press a tender kiss to James’s mouth. “Well you're the love of my life too, just so you know.” Tony admitted with a small smile. “But I'm serious, Jamie. My father could put you in jail with the lift of his pinky finger. I don't want anything to happen to you because of me.”

“But dammit, Tony, you're worth it. You're worth everything to me, and I don't want to see you hurt anymore.” James tried to show Tony the weight of his words. He would do anything to keep Tony safe.

Tony gripped the sides of James’s face. “James, please. I love you more than anything. Just leave it.”

James stared into the pleading eyes of his lover. He wanted more than anything to just hide Tony away from the world and protect him from any sort of harm. 

He wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist and pulled him closer. He snuggled against Tony’s neck. “Fine, but Tony, at least try to stay away from him. It hurts me to see you in pain.”

Tony nodded and rested his forehead against the side of James’s. 

~

Tony walked into the school, relishing that this was his last year in high school. He smiled as he saw his (incredibly attractive) boyfriend leaning up against a pillar, wearing his signature leather jacket, black shirt, black pants and boots. His boyfriend really knew how to incorporate colors into his wardrobe.

James was talking to their little friend group when he walked up. He slouched down into a seat and rested his head against Steve’s shoulder. “Sup.” He mumbled.

James tilted Tony’s head up with two fingers and pressed a sweet kiss on his lips. “Mornin’” James said as he pulled away.

“You guys are still as disgusting as ever.” Clint commented. James threw him a glare. “You're just jealous.” Tony replied falling back onto Steve's shoulder.

“I guess that's fair.” Clint shrugged. Natasha patted him on the head as the bell rang. Everyone groaned and stood up. 

James grabbed Tony’s hand. “What do you have first, doll?”

“Let’s see.. PE. Ew gross.” Tony complained. James lit up. “Hey I have that first too, let's go.”

Tony smiled up at him as they strolled to class.

~

And that became routine for them, just like last year. They'd meet before and after every class, have lunch together, and occasionally go home together.

So far, this year didn't suck horrifically do James. Tony’s bruises had lessened up, school wasn't terribly hard, and it seemed like nothing was particularly wrong.

Sure, he still knew that Howard was still a threat, but there was no Chris’s or Chandler’s. Not that Chandler had really mattered, he was just annoying as hell.

James smirked as he thought about that night. He and Tony fucked for hours after that. People should flirt with him in front of Tony more often.

James was snapped out of his thoughts when Tony plopped down onto his lap. He kissed James’s jaw and looked up at him through his pretty lashes. “Hey, котёнок.”

Tony smiled at him. “Hello to you too.”

“You wanna come over to my house today and help me study?” James asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Tony tilted his head back and laughed before nodding. “Of course.”

They heard a groan next to them. “Clint, are you ever going to give that up?” James asked.

“Are you ever going to break up?” The archer asked. “Nope.” Both James and Tony replied.

“Well then there's your answer, love birds.”

~

Tony and James laid naked, pressed against each other in James’s bed. Tony breathing heavily after the several bouts of love making. James stroked his boyfriend's cheek tenderly and brushed a kiss to Tony’s plump lips. Tony’s eyes fluttered and closed as he relished the moment.

“I love you so much.” Tony whispered. They had said it so many times, but it always made them both so warm and happy when they said it.

“I love you too, I'll always love you.” James replied just as quiet. 

“You've turned me into a sap, Jamie.” Tony laughed softly. “I see nothing wrong with that.” James murmured.

James rolled to lay on his back, Tony coming over to lay his head on James’s chest and throwing an arm across the other boy’s rib cage.

Tony pressed a kiss to the side of James’s pec before dozing off.

James reached down and grabbed Tony’s left hand. He kissed his ring finger, promising to himself he’d put a ring there someday.

~

The next day Tony woke James up with an enthusiastic blowjob before they got in the shower and James had his dirty way with Tony.

Tony grabbed a pair of James’s boxers and one of his big shirts, putting them on then pulling on his own pair of jeans. “You know, it's a good thing I'm a guy. Otherwise I would be very pregnant at this point.”

James snorted pulling on his own jeans. “That's true as hell. You're so irresistible, you'd constantly be pregnant because I can't keep it in my pants.”

Tony blushed with a laugh. “You're a dork.”

James looked over at him and winked. “Your dork.”

“Damn straight.”

James went over and placed his hand on Tony’s neck and kissed him softly. Tony reached around James with his arms, wrapping him a hug. Tony nuzzled between James’s pecs. “You're always so warm...and muscley.”

James vibrated with laughter. “It’s all for you,babe. No one else sucks ups my heat or fondles my muscles.”

“The way it should be.” Tony grumbled. James rubbed down Tony’s back, sighing in content.

“What are your plans for the day?” James asked, still rubbing Tony’s back. “I have to go home, Howard needs me back for who the hell knows what.” Tony grumbled as James stiffened. “Be careful, please.”

Tony pecked James reassuringly. “I’ll do what I can.”

“I love you.” James stressed, really trying to convey his feelings. Tony tilted his head and all tension slipped off his face. “I love you too James, more than you’ll ever know.”

~

James was insanely bored without his boyfriend around. He had grown so accustomed to having him near, it hurt not having him close by. He heard a knock on his door. 

“Come on in.” He said loud enough for the person to hear. His mother stepped into his room with a smile. “Oh hi, mama.”

His mother came to sit on his bed. “I finally met Tony today.” She announced. James raised an amused eyebrow. “And what did you think?”

His mother lit up. “Oh James, I adore him! He's so cute, way too cute for you, no offense dear. He’s so smart and sweet. He’s a keeper, that Tony of yours.” She gushed.

James smiled broadly. “Yes he is, ma.”

“Okay, dear, I have to head to work now, we’ll continue our talk on Tony later. Love you.” She said, patting his knee.

“Love you too, ma.”

She left his room and softly shut his door. 

James leaned up against his headboard and sighed. God, he must seem so pathetic. Tony had been gone for only about half the day and he missed him so much.

James felt his phone buzz in his lap. Hoping it was Tony, he excitedly grabbed it and opened his phone. It was an unknown number though. 

‘We need to speak to one another. Meet me at the following address at 3 pm. Do not be late.’

James sat there confused as hell. What the fuck?

‘Who is this?” He replied.

‘You will know me when you arrive.”

James was somewhat terrified of the outcome of this. What was this about? James looked at the clock, it was noon now, so he had a bit of time.

~

James stood outside Stark Industries when 3 pm rolled around. Was Tony’s father the one texting him? What the actual fuck. 

He went inside and spoke to a woman behind a counter. She told him Mr. Stark was waiting for him upstairs, and he was escorted to the top floor.

Bodyguards left him in an empty office. He stood awkwardly, not understanding what he was doing here.

Then, a tall, thin man walked in. He looked very similar to Tony. This must be Howard. Howard glared at him. “Sit.” He demanded. James sat tentatively.

“You are James Barnes?” Howard asked, still angry. James nodded slowly.

Howard stared at him, fire burning in his eyes. “You are going to break up with Anthony.”

“No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> email me prompts or suggestions at storiesbydweebo@gmail.com


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is kind of short and lame. Surprise at the ending though.

“No.” James said firmly.

Howard narrowed his eyes at the teenager. “Excuse me?”

James swallowed but remained calm on the outside. “I believe you heard me. I'm not breaking up with Tony.”

“And why is that?” Howard seethed.

James stared into the eyes of his boyfriend’s father. “Because I love Tony. You please tell me why I should break up with him.”

Howard looked surprised for a moment, before returning to his look of rage. “No son of mine will be a faggot.” Howard spat.

James glared back. “Better a faggot than an abusive father in my opinion.” James bit out. Howard threw a stapler at the wall. “Listen, boy, that has nothing to do with you-”

“Nothing to do with me?” James asked, jaw dropping in shock. “No, this has everything to do with me. You abuse your son, the person I love more than anyone on this planet. Seeing him show up with bruises everywhere, limping, and holding back tears, kills me. He’s in so much pain because of you, and he doesn't deserve that. He deserves the world. The fact that you can't see that is truly depressing.” He growled. “I love Tony, I love him. Sure, we’re faggots, but we’re happy. We’re in love and there's nothing better than that. And we’re young as hell, so what? I don't want to be with anyone else. So no, I will not break up with the love of my life, your son. Good day, sir.” James ended angrily, standing to leave.

“Stop there, young man.” Howard barked.

James rolled his eyes and turned back around. He stared expectantly at the older man.

“You're wasting your time with Tony, anyways. He’s not much of anything. You’ll get bored of him or realize how unattractive he is. Why waste your time now?” 

James reared his head back in disgust. What the fuck is his problem?

“I'm not wasting my time, for as I have said, I love Tony. I’ll never get bored of Tony, ever. He’s brilliant, hysterical, it's hard not to love him. Also, Tony is nowhere near unattractive. He is single handedly the most beautiful person on this planet. He’s gorgeous. I know because every time we have sex-” Howard’s face contorted into shock and utter disgust. “I see all of him, and he is perfect. So do not ever say anything like that again.” James concluded.

He didn't see the fist coming his way, but he sure as hell felt it. His head snapped to the side as the meaty hand of Howard Stark struck him across the face. 

James retaliated, fist connecting with the older man’s jaw. Howard crumpled to the floor, clutching his face.

“Hit me all you want, Mr. Stark. That's not going to stop me from loving your son.” James turned on his heel and stormed out of the room.

~

Tony fidgeted in his room. His father had a maid tell him that he no longer needed to see him, but Tony was still worried if he stepped out of his room, he would find his father lurking around.

He debated texting James, but decided against it in case his boyfriend was busy.

“Sir?” Jarvis asked, stepping into his large room. “Hey Jarv.”

Jarvis smiled warmly at the young man. “There is someone waiting for you outside.” He informed him.

Tony scrunched his brows together. “Okay, thanks Jarv.” 

Jarvis nodded his head and closed the door behind him softly as he left. Tony snagged a pair of shoes and headed down the flight of stairs.

He froze when he saw his father walk past. Howard had a large bruise on his jaw and he was scowling at Tony, but did nothing. That was odd. Howard would usually be punching him by now. 

Tony tentatively walked to the front door and into the cool outside air. He strolled out through the front gate and saw his boyfriend leaning against the brick post. Arms crossed, one leg against the brick the other one down. His eyes were closed as well.

Tony grinned when he saw him, but the grin fell when he saw the bruise on James’s cheek.

“James, what happened?” Tony asked worriedly. James’s eyes snapped open and he looked down at his boyfriend. “We need to talk.”

Tony froze. “Are you breaking up with me?” he whispered. James’s eyes went wide. “Oh shit, no. No, sorry baby. No, that was a stupid way of wording things. I do want to talk to you though. Come back to mine?”

Tony heaved a sigh of relief and nodded his head, taking his boyfriend’s hand.

~

Tony sat on James’s bed, utterly appalled. James relayed the entire story from earlier, leaving out no detail. “You told my father we have sex?”

Unashamed, James just laughed and shrugged. “I'm proud to say I've  
made love to you.” Tony’s entire face flushed a deep red. “You're so bizarre.” Tony muttered softly as he stroked the bruise on his boyfriend’s face.

James leaned into Tony’s touch and stared into the eyes of his love. “Our one year anniversary is next month, y’know.”

Tony smiled. “It feels like it's been longer, honestly.” James smiled back and pressed his nose against Tony’s cheek. “Tell me about it.”

Tony brushed his lips across James’s mouth and kept them there even as he spoke. “I never thought I would be this happy.” He admitted quietly. James pressed his forehead against the other boy’s. “I'll do what I can to keep you happy.”

~

Today was the first day of winter break, and Tony stood discussing the probability of a human like AI with Bruce as they waited for the rest of their friends to show up to the pizza parlor. Bruce paused mid-sentence and nodded his head to something behind him. Tony turned around to see James approaching them. James gripped Tony’s hips and lifted him in the air, spinning them around. 

Tony shrieked out a “James!”, but laughed nonetheless. James placed him back on the ground and Tony was immediately met with James’s lips against his own. Tony hummed into the kiss, throwing his arms around James’s neck. James pulled back after a minute. “Happy anniversary, babe.” Tony grinned back brightly. “Happy anniversary to you too.”

“Has it really been a year?” Clint asked, taking a seat next to Bruce. James rested his hands on Tony’s sides and placed his head on top of Tony’s, who had taken to laying his head on James’s chest and encircling his waist.

James hummed in response to Steve. “Yes sir.”

“Well aren't you two the cutest.” Natasha cooed sarcastically walking up to them with Thor in tow. “You know it, Romanov." Tony grumbled into James’s pectoral.

James chuckled and let go of Tony, sitting down in the booth. Tony sat next to him of course.

Steve showed up a few minutes later and sat next to Tony. Those two were platonic soul mates, it kind of drove James insane, but he knew Tony wouldn't leave him for the large blonde.

That, and if Steve tried anything, James would punch him in the face.

James grabbed Tony’s hand and squeezed under the table. Tony nuzzled into his side in response, still talking to Steve.

James looked around at his friend group. It was nice being back with them, they hadn't hung out like this in forever. Clint shoving pizza down his throat with Bruce scolding him, Natasha and Thor braiding each others hair, Steve and Tony arguing over Beyoncé. 

(“Steve, she is so overrated!”  
“No, Tony, she is a goddess.”)

James rolled his eyes when Tony turned away, apparently done with Steve’s stupidity. Steve stared in shock before making a playfully annoyed noise, then turning and yelling at Clint along with Bruce.

“Dinner then come back to mine tonight? Howard's in Japan, and y’know, anniversary and all.” Tony questioned, pressing a kiss behind James's ear. 

James grinned down at him. “Of course.” Tony beamed in response.

~

After dinner at a lovely Italian restaurant and a few bouts of love making, Tony and James laid sated, wrapped around each other, not bothering with and blankets or sheets.

Tony blew little puffs of air against James’s neck, enjoying the small goosebumps that appeared and James’s grumbling.

Tony turned James’s face to stare at him. James blushed a bit at the attention. “Is there something on my face?” He asked with a nervous laugh.

Tony squished James’s cheeks, pushing them around a bit. “You're just so pretty.” James felt himself go even redder at the random compliment. “Thank you?”

Tony smiled one of those smiles he saved only for James, one of sheer happiness and adoration. “You're very welcome.” Tony replied, rubbing his nose against his boyfriend's. 

The pair heard a knock on the door. “Anthony?” Jarvis asked through the door. Tony quickly threw a large blanket over James and himself. “Come on in, Jarv.”

Jarvis entered, seemingly unfazed by James in bed with Tony, appeared solemn. “Anthony, I'm afraid something has happened.”

Tony quirked up an eyebrow. “Okay?”

“Sir, I'm afraid your father has been involved in a fatal car accident.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Email me prompts or suggestions at storiesbydweebo@gmail.com


	8. Chapter 8

Jarvis silently left the room as Tony fell back against James. “Huh.” He uttered. James stroked his hair softly. “You okay?” He asked quietly. Tony seemed to ponder it a bit. “Is it bad that I don't really feel that upset over it?”

James angled his head down slightly to look his boyfriend’s face. “I don't think so. He treated you like shit.”

“I guess.” Tony conceded, snuggling into James’s chest. James sighed, still petting Tony’s hair. 

“Guess I'll be CEO of Stark Industries earlier than I thought.” Tony mused. Oh, James had forgotten about all that. “Wow.” Was all he managed to muster up.

“Now you have a super rich boyfriend, how does it feel?” Tony asked, holding out an invisibly microphone. James batted the hand away. “Tony, you've literally always been rich.”

“Yeah but now I'm super rich.” Tony quipped. “Goodnight, Tony.” James sighed, feigning exasperation.

“Love you, noob.”  
“Love you too, dweeb.”

~

‘Ugh, babe, it's my grandma’s 90th birthday this week, so i’ll be in Jersey instead of school. - James’

‘You're leaving me by myself? - Tony’

‘Sorry котёнок, I'm sure you’ll survive though. - James’

‘We can only hope. -Tony’

‘Love you. - James’

‘I guess I love you too. - Tony’

~

“Tony, he’s literally only been gone a week. Stop moping.” Clint complained. They were all sitting at their usual lunch table, and Tony was lying his head next to Natasha’s.

“Barton, my love is gone! I’m allowed to be moping.” Tony shot back. Natasha laughed lightly. “Like you wouldn't be upset if Phil was gone, Clint.” She teased with the raise of her eyebrows.

Clint’s face blushed redder than anyone had ever seen it. “You said you wouldn't say anything.” He hissed. 

Natasha stroked Tony’s soft hair. “You were being an ass.”

“Wait, Phil Coulson? You like Phil Coulson?” Tony whispered excitedly. “Shut up, Stark.” Clint seethed.

“Why do you get to make fun of me and my relationship then?” Tony pouted.

“Because your relationship is real.” Clint replied sadly. Tony’s heart broke at the sight. A sad Clint was very rare. He slid away from Natasha and wrapped his arms around Clint, pulling him into a hug. “Clint, I’m sure if you ask him out he'd say yes.” Tony muttered next to Clint’s ear.

Clint sighed, hugging Tony back. “I don't want to risk it. I really like him. He’s like my Bucky.” Clint claimed, clearly uncomfortable with how vulnerable he was acting.

“Well if he’s your Jamie, then he’s worth fighting for. Just ask him out.”

Clint pulled back from their hug to look at Tony suspiciously. “If you say so.”

Tony pinched Clint’s cheek. “I’m always right, bub.”

~

Tony walked by himself to his locker at the end of the day. He really fucking missed James’s constant presence. Like, he knew he was incredibly dependent on James, and vice versa, but he didn't know it was this bad.

James was always there to hold his hand, or squeeze his hips, or kiss him. He smiled lightly when he opened his locker to see his now multiple pictures of his boyfriend.

He groaned a little at the picture he had of James shirtless. James and he hadn't been intimate in ages. James was constantly busy these days, and Tony feels as though he’s going to die from blue balls at any second.

As he was putting his books away, he felt a presence next to him. He turned to see a really attractive guy standing there smiling at him.

“Hello.” Tony said tentatively. The guy’s grin grew. “Hi there, who might you be?”

“I'm Tony.” He said, closing his locker door and shrugging his backpack on. “Nice to meet you, I'm Liam.”

Tony threw him a small smile. “Nice to meet you as well. Are you new?”

Liam nodded as they both started to walk to the front of the building. “Yeah, it's my first day. Never thought I'd see someone as beautiful as you.”

Tony blushed lightly, cursing his skin. “Thank you, but I have a boyfriend.”

Liam’s smile didn't even waver. “Lucky him.” He murmured looking Tony up and down. “Well, I have to go but-” Liam grabbed a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to him. “Call or text me sometime.”

Tony nodded as Liam strutted away.

“Tony, what the hell?” Tony turned to look to see Clint staring incredulously at him. Tony furrowed his brows. “What?”

Clint came to stand right next to him. “Tony, that guy was flirting with you more than even Buck has lately.”

“It was harmless, Clint.” Tony groaned. “Didn't seem like it.” Clint pushed. 

Tony glowered at him. “Are you implying that I would cheat on my loving boyfriend?”

“Listen, I'm only going to say this once. You and James are perfect together. I really do love you two together and I'm so happy that you're happy. I'm just saying that that guy seemed like a creep; I saw the way he was looking at you. Just don't let yourself off guard around him. I don't want anyone getting hurt.”

Tony softened at his friend’s words. “You really think me and my Jamie are perfect for each other?”

Clint rolled his eyes but agreed. “Of course I do, you idiot. If you two ever broke up, my entire belief of love would disappear.”

“You're a great friend, Clint. And I swear to God nothing will happen between me and that new Liam guy.” Tony promised, then realized. “Wait, did you ever ask out Coulson?” 

Clint’s face flushed a bright pink. “Yeah I did.”

Tony looked at him expectantly. 

“He said yes.” Clint mumbled.

Tony fist pumped and shouted in victory. “I told you so, Barton!”

Clint shoved Tony’s shoulder but smiled regardless.

~

When Tony got home the next Monday, he dragged himself upstairs to his room. He opened the door before quickly closing it with a sigh. He dropped his bag on the floor and rested his head against the cool wood of his door.

“You're home later than usual.” 

Tony snapped his head over to see his boyfriend lying very naked in his bed, apparently having just woken up. “James!”  
Tony hollered gleefully before hopping over to him. 

Tony leaned down to press a quick kiss to his lover’s lips. James hooked his fingers into the belt loops of Tony’s pants. “You're wearing far too much clothing, doll.” 

Tony smiled as he threw off all of his clothes at record pace. James smirked and tugged Tony into the bed, rolling them both over until he was hovering over Tony.

“I missed you.” James murmured, pressing soft kisses along Tony’s neck. “I missed you too.” He replied breathily.

James groaned, running his hands over Tony’s soft skin. “I feel like we haven't been together like this in forever.”

“You and me both pal.” Tony panted as James leaned down and nipped his inner thigh. James nuzzled Tony’s hip with nose, fluttering kisses along anywhere he could reach.

He placed a kiss on the tip of Tony’s already hard dick and Tony let out a whine. James lifted Tony’s hips up slightly and pressed his face into Tony’s ass.

Tony let out a guttural moan as he felt James lap at his entrance. James was making loud slurping sounds as he continued to rim his love.

Tony cried out when he felt James maneuver a finger into him. He kept slowly fucking Tony with his finger before adding a couple more. Tony was a writhing mess above him. “Get your dick in me or I swear to god.” He grunted out.

James grinned and climbed up to the head of the bed and stuck his dick in Tony’s face. “Suck.” He commanded, and Tony happily complied.

Tony blew his boyfriend until James was for sure seeing stars. James pulled back when he fell as though Tony had gotten it wet enough.

He moved back down to his original place between Tony’s legs. He gripped Tony’s hips as he pressed his cock against Tony’s hole. He pushed in in one swift movement, causing both of them to moan loudly.

James stared down at Tony lying in front of him. His head was thrown back, hair plastered against his forehead, and his eyes were squeezed shut. His hands were gripping the sheets beside him. His back was arched, giving James a fantastic view of his hard dick on display against his stomach. 

James firmly believed Tony was the spitting image of perfection.

He slowly began to move inside of Tony, then moving faster and faster, until he was slamming into him. He gripped Tony’s hips so hard, bruises began forming. James smirked at the possessive action. He bent over and pressed his lips to Tony’s neck, sucking hickeys anywhere he could reach.

Tony grinned brightly as James was pounding into him all while working away at his neck. He started whining when he felt himself reaching his climax. He came with a gasp as James continued mercilessly ramming into him. 

James came seconds later with a loud grunt, collapsing on top of Tony. The smaller brunette giggled and rubbed James’s back softly. James rolled over to Tony’s side and wrapped his arms around the genius’s waist.

“How have you been?” Tony asked quietly. 

“I've been alright, wished you were with me.” James hummed into Tony’s neck.

James pulled back to look at his boyfriend's face and Tony stared at him expectantly. “Clint told me there was a new kid flirting with you.” The larger brunette commented nonchalantly.

Tony groaned and swatted the back of James’s head. “Do you think I'm going to cheat on you? Seriously? I literally had your cock in my ass less than two minutes ago.”

James rubbed his nose along Tony’s jaw. “No, no, I don't think you'll cheat on me. I just get worried I guess. Especially after the last creep that flirted with you.”

“Jamie, people are always flirting with me.” Tony laughed. “Trust me, I'm aware.” James grumbled in return.

“Well I'm not leaving you. You're stuck with me forever.” Tony teased, wrapping his arms around James’s neck. James sighed with faux dread. “I guess I can deal with that.”

Tony pressed his lips to James’s softly, tightening his grip on him. They smiled at each other in silence until they fell asleep.

~

When James met Liam the next day, he was sure to show him who Tony belonged to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> email me prompts or suggestions at storiesbydweebo@gmail.com
> 
> or send it to me on tumblr @storiesbydweebo


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> teehee

Tony sat at the lunch table a couple weeks later with some of the friend group. He was talking to Liam about Calculus homework, who sat across the table from him. Liam was actually quite smart and witty, so Tony didn't mind conversing with him.

Tony tried to ignore his horny octopus of a boyfriend that was currently straddling the bench, pressed up against him, both arms wrapped Tony’s lithe waist, and his chin resting on his shoulder. He couldn't see it, but he knew that James was glaring at Liam across the way.

Ever since James had met Liam, it was like James was always shoving their relationship down his throat. He would press sloppy kisses on Tony’s neck, grab his ass lewdly, or give “speeches” as to why he loved Tony. Tony didn't know how to feel about the behavior of his nutcase boyfriend. It was always nice to know how much James loved him, but sometimes it was a bit excessive.

“Well thanks for helping me out, Tony.” Liam said with a smile. “Anytime.” Tony replied. Liam reached over and squeezed Tony’s hand before walking away. 

Tony held back a moan as James leant his head over and nibbled on his neck. “Buck, your jealousy is showing.” Steve teased, flinging a straw wrapper at him. James swatted it away and continued going to town on Tony’s poor neck.

“Seriously, man, you're like a dog trying to mark its territory.” Clint stated. “Please don't pee on me.” Tony managed to stammer out.

“Don't you have a boyfriend to annoy now, Clint?” James asked, moving his head from Tony’s neck to rest it on the side of his face. Clint went red. “W-we’re not boyfriends.” He stuttered out. “That's not what it looked like.” Steve said, poking Clint’s side. Clint squeaked and glared at Steve. “Well, we’re not.”

“Go ask him to be your boyfriend then.” Tony suggested. Clint looked at him with wide eyes. “Me and Phil aren't you two. Not everyone falls in love after five minutes of being around each other.”

“Wasn't five minutes.” James muttered as Tony just rolled his eyes. “Just do it, Clint. It's not gonna hurt you. He obviously likes you.” 

Clint whined and ran his hands over his face. “Fine, you know what? Fine. I’ll be back.” He stood up and walked over to where Phil was, a few tables away.

“They're cute.” Tony commented. “Not as cute as us.” James said happily, placing a wet kiss on Tony’s cheek before getting up to throw away their garbage. 

“He really has been Mr.Possessive lately, hasn't he?” Steve asked. “Tell me about it. I love him to death but he's gone a little overboard.” Tony replied with a small chuckle.

“Maybe you should try doing something to really show him that you’re his.” Steve said casually. Tony lifted an eyebrow. “Oh?”

Steve nodded. “It might get him off your tail a bit.” Tony smiled and patted Steve’s cheek. “Good idea, Stebe.” Steve laughed at the nickname as James lumbered back to the table. 

“What’d I miss?” He asked, plopping down next to Tony again. 

“Eh, not much. Birdbrain has been chatting up Coulson the entire time. No mouth on mouth yet. Coulson looks amused and Clint looks about ready to pass out.” Tony commentated, squinting at the two. “Wait wait, Coulson is nodding. Look! Coulson is kissing Clint. Guys, this calls for celebration.”

James let out a wolf whistle loud enough for everyone in the lunchroom to hear, causing everyone to look at the newly founded couple. They blushed but continued to kiss, ignoring the idiots around them.

~

‘Jamie, come to the boys bathroom by Mr.Gregg’s room. -Tony”

James knitted his brows together. Was Tony hurt? He got up and walked to the teacher’s desk. “May I use the restroom?”

She waved her hand absently, too busy reading her book. He nodded slightly before walking out of the room.

It didn't take him too long to reach the designated bathroom. He pushed the door open to get his arms full of Tony. Tony put his mouth on to James’s own, moaning loudly. Tony pulled back to pull James into the handicap stall. James was slightly confused, but he caught on quick.

He pushed Tony against a wall and Tony reached down to place his hand over James hardening cock through his pants. He palmed over the sensitive area, causing his boyfriend to whine slightly.

Tony whipped a couple lube packets out of his back pocket, grinning stupidly at James. James huffed and grabbed them as Tony shimmied his pants down. Tony bent over, wiggling his now bare ass. James growled playfully and slapped the bouncy flesh. He lubed up two fingers, then pressing them into Tony slowly.

When Tony started pressing back against them, he added two more, fucking Tony with his fingers fast. He heard Tony mutter something incoherent, most likely something along the lines of “get your dick in me.” So James complied. He tugged down his pants, lubed himself up, and pressed against Tony’s entrance. He started moving, snapping his hips back and forth. 

He paused when he heard the bathroom door open. 

James leaned back to see Liam through the crack of the stall door. He standing in the door entrance, looking awfully confused. 

Tony pushed back onto the cock in his ass and moaned out a long “James.”, really stretching out the name.

James grinned when he saw Liam’s eyes widen and his jaw drop slightly. James gripped Tony’s hip and pounded into Tony faster. The only sounds in the room was the two boy’s moans and the slapping of skin. James began chanting Tony’s name, nearing his edge. Tony screamed as he came. 

James smirked as he came and he heard Liam slam the door shut. He leaned over Tony’s body, whispering in his ear, “Did you set that up?”

Tony giggled breathlessly and nodded. James slipped out of Tony and grabbed toilet paper to clean them up.

“Why?” He asked his boyfriend that was currently pulling his pants up. “That's top secret.” He replied cheekily, pulling James down by his shirt to kiss him softly. “Love you.” Tony said happily, opening the stall door. “Love you too, of course.” James called after his lover, who was scurrying out the door.

~

The next morning, James and Tony stood talking to their friends. James’s arm wrapped around Tony’s waist as the smaller brunette leaned into him.

James was trying to convince Natasha and Thor that dogs were better than cats when he saw Tony waving at someone. He turned to see Liam across the way, his face bright red at the sight of the couple. Liam ran off in a different direction and James held back a cackle.

“Bucky!” Clint shouted running up to the group. James raised his eyebrows in questioning. “Yes?”

“Can I talk to you really quick?” Clint asked breathlessly. “Aren't we talkin’ right now?” James teased. Clint huffed and folded his arms. “You know what I mean.”

James rolled his eyes pressed a kiss to Tony’s cheek before being tugged off by Clint. He found himself in a empty hallway.

“If you've come to tell me you're in love with me, sorry but I'm happily taken.” James joked, leaning against the wall. Clint groaned a laugh. “So am I, y’know. But I am here to talk about that. I need your help on asking Phil to prom.”

“Oh?” James said, confused. “Why me?”

“You're the only one that's in a successful, long term relationship, obviously. So how did you ask Tony?” Clint pestered.

“I uh..haven't asked him. Prom isn't even ‘til next month anyway.” James answered. Clint stared at him, shocked. “You haven't asked him yet?”

“First of all, what makes you think I'd ask him-”

“You're clearly the more dominating one. And apparently you top so I figured you’d the asking.” Clint cut James off before he could even finish. James rolled his eyes, face flushing slightly as he continued. “And like I said, prom is next month.”

“Prom is like the most important thing to a high schooler! It's like a proposal in a way. I thought you would've asked Tony ages ago.” Clint explained, flabbergasted. James stopped to ponder over what Clint just said.

“Proposal?” He asked innocently. Clint’s eyes went comically wide. “Wait, you don't mean like-”

“Shut up, Barton, I'm thinking.” James snapped. Clint worried at his bottom lip with his teeth. “Don't you think you're a little young?” He whispered.

“I love Tony.” Was all James said before walking off.

Clint got a text a few minutes later:

‘Tell anyone, you're dead. Also, Phil likes simplicity, so don't go to over the top. Make it short and sweet. -Bucky’

Clint smiled slightly down at his phone, thinking up ways to ask Phil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> email me prompts or suggestions at storiesbydweebo@gmail.com  
> or message me on Tumblr at storiesbydweebo


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oomf this chapter gets sappy... all of my chapters are sappy who the hell am I kidding.

Tony huffed watching James leave yet again. It seemed as though the taller brunette was never around anymore.For the past two weeks, James had been absent.. He claimed to be busy, but Tony had no idea why his boyfriend would be so busy.

It's just James never really did anything besides be with Tony or their friends. Sure he had football in the fall, but his sports were over. And he always studied with Tony or Steve.

Tony didn't want to sound like the needy boyfriend, he hated the way he felt so empty without James around, but he couldn't help it. He just missed his usual constant presence. They only had so much high school time left together.

And the fact that they hadn't had sex in two weeks was also grating on him.

~

“Stevie, I need to talk to you.” James announced, throwing the door to Steve’s small apartment open. Steve jerked up as James plopped himself on the end of his couch. “What's up, Buck?”

James laid backwards on to the couch, relaxing into it. “I'm in need of your help.” Steve laughed lightly and quirked his brow. “Alright, shoot.”

“I need to ask Tony something very important, but I don't know how.” James said, choosing his words carefully.

“Ah well, what's the question? That might help.” Steve finished slowly. 

James visibly tensed and chuckled nervously, turning his head to face Steve. Which was odd, Bucky didn't really get nervous. Said it wasn’t his “style.” and Steve had just rolled his eyes.

“Well?” Steve prodded verbally before poking James’s side. James huffed, looking at Steve with wide, insecure eyes. Steve sat up like a ramrod and glared. “If you're going to break up with Tony, I will end you.”

James shot up, nearly falling off of the couch. “Jesus Christ, Steve, no way in Hell. Er...actually, it's quite the opposite.”

Steve stared at him expectantly.

James pulled a small black box out of his pocket, cracking it open to reveal a beautiful, yet simple, black band. James started to panic slightly when Steve’s eyes widened comically and his jaw dropped.

“You're gonna propose?” Steve whispered, shocked.

James nodded jerkily. “I know we’re young, but it feels right. I love Tony, I love him. I don't want to picture living without him. He makes me so happy, Stevie.” James said quietly, a tear falling down his face.

Steve tugged his best friend into a hug. “I mean I'll agree you and Tony are incredibly young, but you're a beautiful couple. Imagining you two with anyone else hurts me.”

“Hurts me, too.” James sniffled into the blonde’s neck. Steve pulled back to look at him. “Do you think he’ll say yes?” Steve asked timidly.

Bucky snorted a bit. “Well I damn sure hope so. This ring was expensive.”

Steve threw his head back and laughed. “When are you planning on asking?”

“Well, as soon as possible, really. I just don't know how.” James admitted. Steve hummed and took the box, inspecting the ring. 

“I think you need to just do it when it feels right, y’know? Don't make it seem forced, make it heartfelt. Tony obviously loves you more than anything, so I’m sure no matter how you propose, he’ll say yes.”

Bucky appeared to contemplate this, biting his lip, before nodding. “Thanks, Stevie. You're the best.”

“I know.”

~

Tony laid, sprawled across his bed, in complete boredom. He was sick of studying, it was all he had done for the past couple weeks. Without James there to distract him, he actually studied, not that he needed to study. Genius, remember?

He snapped his head to the right to see his door opening slightly. He stared curiously at it until his boyfriend appeared in the doorway. “Jamie!” He called, hopping up to hug his recently absent boyfriend.

James grinned and wrapped his arms around his shorter lover, rubbing his nose though Tony’s soft hair. “Hey, baby.” He cooed as Tony kissed along James’s neck. “I feel like I haven't seen you in forever.” Tony muttered shyly, blinking up at him through his thick eyelashes. 

James’s heart stuttered as he looked into Tony’s doe eyes. He knew he had been distant, but he had been working a lot to save up money for the ring.

“I know, sorry I've been so busy.” James apologized softly. Tony waved his hand about. “It's alright, you're here now.” He said happily, squeezing his boyfriend's hips.

James smiled brightly and reached up to grip his boyfriend's face. “You're so cute.” He said, rubbing their noses together.

Tony reared his head back. “I am devilishly handsome, I am not cute.” He pouted. James just rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss him and Tony responded enthusiastically. James pulled back and muttered, “You're cute.”

Tony sputtered as James laughed and threw himself onto Tony’s bed. Tony crawled into the bed after him, swinging a leg over James’s middle and shoving his face into the larger man’s neck. James hummed and rested his hands on Tony’s soft hips.

“Your birthday is tomorrow.” James commented, rubbing circles into Tony’s skin. Tony blinked in surprise. “Already?”

James rumbled some laughter. “May 29th. The big eighteenth.”

“I suppose you're right.” Tony replied.

“You wanna celebrate a bit early?” James purred suggestively, moving one of his hands down spank Tony’s ass. Tony sighed playfully. “You only love me for my fantastic body.”

James flipped them both over and grinned down at him. “I’ll admit that is a plus.” Tony giggled as James leant down to kiss his dork.

 

~

Tony was barely even awake at one point, but he realized the bed was empty. His heart stopped slightly realizing the spot his sweetheart had once occupied was gone. 

Where did he go?

Tony rolled over to see his clock read 5:39 AM, and tried to calm his anxiety. James was probably just in yet bathroom or calling his mom or something.

Everything was fine.

~

Tony woke up the next morning, trapped underneath his furnace of a boyfriend. Relief washed over Tony, knowing he hadn't been left in the night. 

James had taken to curling around him protectively, their foreheads resting against each other, arms wrapped around his lower back, pressing them together snugly.

Tony watched his handsome boyfriend’s sleeping face. He felt slightly creepy, but he rolled with it. 

James’s chiseled jaw and cheekbones, his cute little butt chin, his long lashes fanning over his cheeks. He truly was a sight to behold, one that took Tony’s breath away everyday.

Tony bit his lip as he watched as the eyelids of his lover began to flutter open. Pale blue eyes looked into the whiskey colored orbs, small smiles playing on both of their lips.

“Happy birthday, sweetheart.” James murmured, brushing his lips against Tony’s. Tony felt his heart swell and James ran his hands down the back of Tony’s thighs, pulling him impossibly closer and squeezing. “I have presents for you.” 

“But you're the only present I need, dear.” Tony announced dramatically, stroking James’s face. James snorted and rolled his eyes fondly. “It is true though. You're my favorite present.”

To say James looked embarrassed was an understatement. He looked shy and he almost blushed, that was unlike him. 

“I have something to tell you.” James blurted out. Tony raised an eyebrow and stared back at him, concerned.

“I uh.. I just.. I love you.” James finished lamely.

“Ah, I love you too?” Tony laughed, awkwardly. “C’mon, let's get dressed, Steve and Nat wanted to get lunch with us.”

~

When they reached the small restaurant, they met up with Steve and Natasha outside. Thor, Bruce and, Clint had shown up as well.

Steve pulled James aside when everyone else was heading to the table. “Did you do it?”

James groaned and ran a hand through his recently cut hair. “No, I chickened out.”

Steve bumped shoulders with him. “If you don't do it, I will.” James shoved Steve slightly. “Don't touch my Tony.” 

Steve cackled loudly as they headed to the table. “You're the most possessive bastard I've ever met.”  
James sniffed and held his head up high. “Thank you.”

They sat down at the table, James obviously next to Tony and Steve found a seat across the table by Thor. 

“Friend Tony! Congratulations on 18 years of life!” Thor bellowed with a massive grin. Tony beamed back. “Thanks big guy.”

“We brought presents, so you can open ‘em after you eat.” Natasha said, leaning into the small brunette’s side. Tony kissed her cheek chastely. “Really, thanks guys. It means a lot.”

After eating they all handed over their gifts one by one. Bruce have him some sciency shit that James didn't understand, but Tony was excited so it was fine, really. Thor gave him a hammer, claiming Tony was worthy. Again, James was confused, but Tony was pleased.

Clint’s gift was James’s personal favorite. It was a pair of underwear that said ‘Property of James Barnes.’ on the ass. Tony had blushed and rolled his eyes when James growled playfully into his ear.

Steve gave him a big scrapbook full of the ‘team’ and their greatest memories. It was actually quite cute. Natasha gave Tony a coffee mug that said ‘World's Favorite Genius.’

Tony had laughed and thanked all of them profusely. “You guys really didn't have to get me anything, but I do love these gifts.”

Steve looked shocked. “Of course we had to get you something, you're one of our best friends.”

Tony blushed and looked down, James leant over to kiss his cheek. “I can't help but notice your boyfriend didn't get you anything.” Natasha teased playfully.

“My present will come, don't worry about it.” James scoffed, curling an arm around Tony’s waist. He picked up on the way Tony flinched slightly at his affection, and furrowed his brows, but chose not to comment.

~

James and Tony left when the rest of the gang did. They went and saw a new movie Tony had mentioned he wanted to see a while back. It wasn't a bad movie, actually quite funny, but James couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong.

Tony was hesitant and on edge around him. James didn't really know if he did something, but it made his plans for later a tad awkward.

“Baby?” James asked softly as they walked back to the car after the movie. Tony looked up at him, waiting for him to continue. “Are you alright?”

Tony froze for a millisecond but shook it off with a small sigh. “I’m good, yeah.”

Well that didn't ease James up at all.

~

“Tone, I'm gonna go get something really quick, alright? I’ll be right back.” James announced as they pulled up to Tony’s house.

Tony watched his boyfriend jog into the mansion with yet another sigh. He can't stop doing that today.

He was just so damn worried. It was quite shitty to break up with someone on their birthday, in his opinion. 

It didn't help, also, that he didn't know what he did. But the thought that James had just fallen out of love with him was worse than the thought of him doing anything.

He had figured last night was James’s way of saying ‘sorry for what I'm gonna do, but it's for the best. I'll give you this as a way to remember us.’

He halted the heart wrenching thoughts as James came bustling through the front door. He was holding a huge basket and s blanket. 

James smiled nervously as he shoved everything in the back of the car before sitting back in the front seat.

“Ready to go?” He asked, breathlessly. Tony nodded and grabbed James’s hand, indulging himself one last time. James squeezed his hand softly, pressing a kiss to the intertwined fingers.

~

It was actually incredibly beautiful, the place James had driven them to. It was overlooking the city, and with the way the sun was beginning to lower, it casted breathtaking shadows over everything. 

James was attempting to soothe the panic attack that was threatening to overcome him as he rubbed along the outline of the box in his pocket. 

They were seated on the blanket, both of them fidgeting slightly. James decided to break the silence. 

“Tony, about the thing I wanted to ask you this morning-” He started.

“Please don't break up with me.” Tony said quietly, a small tear falling down his cheek. James felt his heart stop. 

“Babe, I ain't breakin’ up with you.” James rushed out, grabbing Tony’s limp hand. Tony tilted his head up slightly to make slight eye contact. “Really?”

“God, Tony, of course. I love you more than anything. Why the hell do you think I'd break up with you?” James asked, crawling over to crawl around his boyfriend, pulling Tony’s smaller frame against his chest.

“You were always gone. I thought you didn't want to be around me anymore. I know this sounds clingy and stupid, but I can't help it. We hadn't been intimate in weeks. Last night, I assumed, was you saying it was the last time we’d ever be together. And then last night I woke up and you weren't in bed. It sounds dumb, but I was freaking out.” Tony admitted. 

“Oh, Tony.” James murmured, hugging him closer. “Doll, I promise I'll tell you why I've been gone so much in a bit, okay? Lemme just say something first. Uh, well-”  
He moved himself around so he was on two knees in front of Tony. 

“Tone, sweetheart, light of my life-” Tony snorted. “Shh don't interrupt me. Okay, Mr.Stark, I remember last year, you ran into me and I saw the prettiest human I've ever laid my eyes on. Don't duck your head, you're beautiful, hush. I didn't know then that I would fall so madly in love with you, but I knew you were special. God doesn't make such gorgeous people for no reason. Now I know, I never want to spend a day without you. Tony baby, I can't stand the idea of someone else loving you the way I do, I don't want to imagine loving anybody the way I love you. I love everything about you, from the way you blush to the way you moan. I love that brilliant brain of yours and your dazzling personality. котёнок, we may be young, but nothing would make me happier than becoming your husband.” James fumbled out the ring and opened up the box. “Will you marry me?”

Tony sat with his mouth open slightly, tears appearing again in his eyes. James shuffled awkwardly, nervous of the outcome.

Before he processed it, Tony leaped onto him and kissed him hard, knocking them both backwards. “Of course.” He whispered, lips still pressed against James’s. James grinned so incredibly large it was painful. He pecked Tony again before rolling them over. Tony held out his left hand, wiggling his ring finger. James laughed giddily as he slid the ring onto Tony’s outstretched finger.

“That's why I haven't been around. I've been working extra to save up money for that right there.” James explained softly, rubbing the ring.

Tony let out a breath of air. “And I thought you were dumping me.” He said with a weak smile.

James leaned in to press a soft kiss to his mouth. “Never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there will be one more chapter after this! *tear*
> 
> email me prompts or suggestions at storiesbydweebo@gmail.com or message me on tumblr at storiesbydweebo


	11. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I'm ending my baby! I had a fucking blast writing this, even if it's shit, and I already have other WinterIron high school fic ideas. So enjoy, and thanks for reading!

Tony rubbed James’s dog tags around his neck, slowly, as his mind wandered.

“You're thinkin’ too loud, darlin’.” A gravelly voice grumbled into his shoulder. Tony grinned and rubbed his cheek against his husband’s wild bed head with a small smile. “Sorry.”

James tightened his grip on Tony’s bare hip. “What are you thinkin’ about?” He asked. Tony chuckled, snuggling into the warm embrace he was wrapped in. “Your proposal.”

James had returned yesterday from his 2 year tour in Iraq, and Tony couldn't stop thinking about all their best moments, even with him back.

James snorted loudly. “You thought I was breakin’ up with you.”

Tony groaned a laugh and wiggled down to look at James’s face. “You know me, forever insecure.” He smiled sheepishly. 

James huffed, eyes opening slowly. “Ain't no need ta be though. I was head over heels with you.”

“Was?” Tony teased. James leant over and nipped Tony’s nose. “Mhm, I cannot stand you. That's why we’re wearing matching wedding rings and my hands are on your naked ass.” James replied drily.

Tony laughed heartily before rolling out of bed. He stretched out. “I'm gonna shower.” He announced, padding to their bathroom. He turned just his head back to see James staring longingly after him. “Care to join me?” 

James grinned and leapt out of the bed to follow him.

~

Tony swiveled around in his office chair, hearing Pepper’s heels approach the office. He spun around and grinned at the redhead appearing in the doorway. 

“Hey Pep.” He greeted playfully. Pepper gave him a deadpan look. “Did you sign the files I gave you?”

Tony placed a hand over his heart, feigning shock. “My dear Pepper, my love, of course I did.”

Pepper let a small laugh go. “Tony, just sign the papers.”

Tony groaned but nodded. “I'm on it.”

She nodded and smiled before turning on her heel and walking out.

Tony let out a breath and turned to find the files. Yet, unsurprisingly, he laid his eyes on one of James and his’ wedding photos. He reached over to grab the frame and looked down at it, stroking over picture-James with his thumb.

In the photo, Tony was looking in a different direction, laughing at something Steve had said. James had an arm around his waist and was looking down at Tony, smiling softly. 

Every time Tony saw this photograph, his heart swelled and his eye misted slightly. They were only 19 when they got married, many said they wouldn't make it, yet here they were today. Still married, still very much in love, 10 years later. 

Tony was so thankful for his outstanding husband. He never was a religious person, but he thanked whatever God there was, anytime he could.

Tony sighed happily and set the frame back down, finding the folders Pepper wanted him to sign. He went through them and signed each one.

After signing them, he got bored and hopped up to go find Pepper.

He made out the door and down to the lobby, finding Pepper pacing and angrily talking into a phone. He slowly approached, trying to hear what she was saying.

“..No, Tony is very happily married... Yes I'm sure, I attended the wedding. Do you want me to send pictures? He’s been in the same relationship for 13 years, and married for 10.” She seethed.

He stared at her, concerned, placing a hand on her shoulder. She turned to look at him, her eyes narrowing at something the person on the phone said.

“Good day, Sir.” Pepper snapped, hanging up the phone. Tony raised an eyebrow. “What was that about?” He asked.

Pepper groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Tiberius Stone was trying to tell me that you tried to seduce him, to put it lightly, but it's handled now.. hopefully.” She explained.

“Seduce him?” Tony choked out as he shuddered. “His fascination with you has always thrown me off.” Pepper said, wrinkling her nose.

“James isn't terribly fond of him either.” Tony replied jokingly.

Pepper relaxed. “How is he? Glad to be home?” 

Tony grinned, forgetting about creepy Stone. “He’s great, and yeah, in reply happy to be home.”

~

James, in fact, was incredibly happy to be home. He was admittedly sad Tony actually had to go into work today, but he’d see him tonight. 

He smirked, thinking of the way Tony had greeted him last night. When he had landed on top of the tower’s helipad, Tony was already waiting for him, pouncing on him the second be left the helicopter. 

They had reacquainted themselves with each other's bodies, taking their time for the first time in forever. It was loving and passionate, even a tear or two was shed.

James was thrilled to be away from the military for a while, he had missed his husband and friends far too much.

Speaking of friends, Steve and he were supposed to meet at some coffee shop in a half an hour. James hopped up and grabbed a random Stark Industries shirt and a pair of tight jeans that Tony had talked him into. (“Jamie, you cannot hide those thighs from the world.”)

After throwing on a pair of shoes, he grabbed his wallet, phone, and keys and headed down to the garage.

He jogged over to his motorcycle, petting it slightly with a smile on his face. He had missed it. 

He flung himself on to it and revved it up, driving out to the streets of Manhattan. 

He drove it around until reaching the designated coffee shop, spotting Steve waving at him. He parked the bike and hurried to hug his best friend. “Hey, Stevie.” He greeted happily.

“Hey Buck, how’s Iraq?” Steve joked. James shrugged. “Same old, same old, I suppose.”

Steve smiled and tugged him into the coffee shop. They got their coffee and found a booth, talking for hours, just glad to be in each other's presence again.

“Did you see Tony while I was gone?” James questioned, curiously.

Steve nodded. “Of course, I saw him several times a week.”

“Was he okay? He said he was, but you know how he is.” James said, laughing lightly. 

Steve grinned back. “Well he obviously missed you. Worked himself ragged, as per usual, but he was fine. He ate, his sleep wasn't the best though. Claimed it was too hard to sleep without you next to him. So whenever I was around I'd sleep with him.”

James raised an eyebrow. “Tryin’ to make a move on my fella while I was gone? Dick move, Stevie. Not that I blame you though, my Tony is quite the catch.” He teased. Steve blushed and rolled his eyes. 

They chatted a bit more before Steve realized he was going to be late to a meeting. They said their goodbyes and Steve scampered off. James whistled as he strolled over to his bike.

“James Barnes?” A voice called out. He tried not to growl at the person. “James Stark, actually, but yes?” He asked turning around, coming face to face with a reporter.

The reporter was a young woman, who apparently was trying very hard to look professional. “How do you feel about recent news involving Tony?” She asked, holding out a recording device.

James raised a brow. “What news would that be?”

The reporter looked slightly taken aback. “The news involving Tiberius Stone of course.” 

James glowered. “What did the fucker do this time?”

“He’s made claims that Tony has been persistently trying to seduce him, going as far as to slip drugs into his drinks and groping him.”

James held back from punching something, but the reporter could apparently see the rage in his face, and she took a step back.

“Listen, ma’am, Tony would never do anything along those lines. He wouldn't do anything like that for a multitude of reasons. Given the fact that me and him have been together since Junior year of hush school, the fact that he’s married, or just because he’s an amazing human being and would never do anything like that. I’m sure if anything, it would be Mr.Stone doing those things, not my Tony. Good day to you.” James ranted before climbing on to his bike and setting off, hearing the reporter yell after him, even with his helmet on.

~

“Honey, I'm home!” Tony sang, waltzing into the penthouse, removing his clothes, down to his underwear , throwing them off to the side. 

James came out of their bedroom, just in his shirt and underwear, with a smile on his face. Tony growled appreciatively, coming over to run his hands through James’s short hair. “Kinda miss your long hair, it was a nice place to grip.” Tony murmured. “You look hot as hell either way though.”

James leant down to kiss his husband softly. Tony hummed into the kiss, relishing the feeling of his husband’s lips. Tony whined as James pulled back slowly. “Come back.” He complained.

James rumbled a laugh and placed a hand on the side of Tony’s face, rubbing circles into his cheek with his metal thumb. “You're beautiful.” He muttered.

Tony went red, laughing slightly. “We’ve been together for over a decade and you still reduce me to a blushing mess.”

“It's my job, dollface.” James said moving his hands to the sides of Tony’s rib cage. Tony sighed and rested his head against James’s broad chest. “God, I love you.. I missed you so much. I had to cuddle with Steve! And don't get me wrong, I love the big lug, but he ain't you.”

James purred at Tony’s words, nosing through the shorter man’s hair. “I love you, too, sweetheart. I had nobody to cuddle with. Wouldn't’ve let any of them touch me anyways.” He said with a shudder. 

Tony giggled and ran his hands under James’s shirt, feeling over the rock hard abdominal muscles and up to his pecs. The shirt rose up quite a bit, resulting in James just throwing it off. Tony felt over his lover’s arms lovingly. 

He moved his hands downwards, reaching James’s thighs. He let out a soft sigh as he squeezed the flesh. James grinned. “You've always had a thing for my thighs for some reason.”

“You've always had a thing for my ass, and I haven't said anything.” Tony quipped. James slapped Tony’s ass, most likely leaving a red handprint. Tony moaned loudly, before blushing again. 

“You always make the best sounds, love.” James uttered, massaging Tony’s ass soothingly. Tony whimpered into James’s shoulder, his cock hardening rapidly.

James seemed to notice his growing problem and pressed against him, rolling his hips roughly. Tony threw his head back, presenting his neck. James smirked and leant down to suck on the tanned flesh. 

Tony pushed James lightly until he fell on to the couch behind them. James sat, his lips red and shiny, eyes wide and dark with lust. Tony licked his lips at the sight of James’s straining cock through his boxers.

“Gimme a second, stay there.” Tony said, running off, leaving a sexually frustrated James in his wake.

James palmed himself through the boxers before just shimmying out of them, tossing them away. He spread his legs, waiting for his husband to return.

When Tony returned, James but his lip to keep from groaning. He was wearing those damn panties that Clint had gotten him. He had only ever worn them once before, back when they were teens, but it was so much better now.

Tony’s ass had managed to somehow grow thicker, the ‘Property of James Barnes’ really stretched across. He nearly cried with relief when Tony sashayed over to him, plopping himself onto James’s thick cock.

Tony ground down with hips, ass rutting against him. James reached around and slid a hand down the panties. He maneuvered a hand down to rub against Tony’s hole with a single finger. Tony shuddered against him, head landing on James’s shoulder.

“James…” He sighed out. A loud groan ripped out of James. The way that Tony was the only one to call him James, really just sent chills down his spine.

Tony wiggled his ass a bit, trying to get James to press his finger in, but James removed his hand completely. “Lay on floor for me, baby.”

Tony happily complied, making a show of it. He got up off of his lap, and laid on the floor, spreading his legs wide and exposing his neck, while James grabbed the lube they kept in the drawer of the coffee table.

He turned back to see Tony’s new position and growled possessively, seeing a new tattoo of Tony’s.

“What's that?” He asked huskily. Tony tilted his head up slightly with a smirk. 

On Tony’s inner thigh, nestled near his balls, was James’s name written in exquisite cursive. 

James fell to his knees, in between Tony’s spread legs, and pressed his lips against the tattoo, feeling Tony shake slightly. James switched gears slightly and turned his head to nuzzle Tony’s cock through the panties.

Tony let out a shaky breath. “Please.” He whimpered softly.

James smiled a bit. “Please what, dear?”

“Get your fucking cock in me, James.” Tony growled out. James took no time in yanking down the panties and putting them off to the side, not wanting to tear them.

James snagged the lube back and squirted a good amount onto his fingers. He started with two fingers, groaning at the sight before him. As he finger fucked Tony, he really watched his lover. He had obviously seen him in positions like this countless times, but it never ceased to blow his mind. 

James bent over to get a better angle with his fingers as he added another. As James massaged Tony’s prostate, Tony stared deep into his eyes. His pupils were blown with lust, but he could see the love in there. He dipped down to capture his lips in a sloppy kiss.

Tony let out a high pitched whine when James fingers left, but he cut himself off when he felt the tip of James’s fat cock press against him. 

James began rocking his hips slowly, pinching Tony’s ass when he tried to slam himself down onto James’s cock. “Jamie, fuck me so hard I can't even fucking walk tomorrow.” Tony sobbed.

James sighed, trying to conceal a grin, and grabbed Tony’s hips. “If you insist.” He grumbled, snapping his hips. Tony whimpered slightly, waiting.

James rocked softly one more time before pounding relentlessly into his smaller lover.

He glanced down to watch his dick go in and out of Tony’s tight hole, groaning at the way Tony took it. “Shit, Tone.” He managed out.

Tony chanted James’s name repeatedly at the feeling of James’s balls slapping against his ass. Tony tightened around him, a sure fire sign that he was about to come. “Baby..” Tony cried out as he came.

James felt heat pool in his stomach as he watched his wrecked lover come all over himself. The way Tony’s head was thrown back and he was gasping was enough to send him over the edge. Come coating Tony’s insides as he continued thrusting. 

He pulled out after a minute, ignoring Tony’s protest, and pulled the genius to his chest. “I love you, forever.” He murmured. “I love you more.” Tony whispered back. 

“Ain't no way, котёнок.” He replied, cutting off whatever Tony was going to say with a soft kiss.

~  
*one month later*  
~

“Jamie?” Tony called out, wringing his hands out. James poked his head out of the kitchen. “Yes?”

“Er, I have something to talk to you about.” Tony admitted with a slight wince. “Are you okay?” James was suddenly next to him looking him over. 

Tony swatted him away with a playful laugh. “I'm fine, doof. I have been meaning to talk about this for a while now though.”

James grabbed his hands and sat next to him on the couch, staring expectantly. “How would you feel about children?” Tony rushed out.

James froze for a second. “Children?” He asked, dumbfounded.

Tony clammed up and went still. “We actually, nevermind, I didn't mention it let's just-” James cut his rambling off with a quick kiss.

“Tone, babe, you just surprised me, that's all. I've never really thought much about kids. Since we couldn't technically have them and you seemed somewhat against the idea, I just kind of rejected it. But things appear to be different.” James explained soothingly.

Tony nodded slowly. “It's just, I've been thinking about it a lot lately. I adore kids. And I love it just being the two of us, but I just..really want a kid. I want a kid to share with you.”

James felt himself melt slightly at Tony’s sweet words. He had wanted kids so bad when he was younger, but when he realized he was a complete homosexual, he ignored those feelings.

“I want a kid with you, too.” He found himself saying. “I want that so much.”

Tony smiled brightly, hope shining in his eyes. “Yeah?” he asked airily. James nodded. “Yeah.”

Tony surged forward to slot his lips against James’s, attempting to show his love through a single kiss. “Y’know.” James said breathlessly. “The one downside to kids is no more, kinky sex around the tower.”

Tony chuckled, resting his forehead against James’s cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

~

“Welcome to your new home, Peter.” Tony announced, holding the little boy’s hand. James smiled at the sight. They had found the 3 year old at the orphanage. He was in the corner by himself, building a tower out of Legos. James knew then that his husband’s heart would decide on this kid. Unsurprisingly, he was right.

Peter was incredibly shy and quiet. He didn't talk much, but James figured that would change after a little while. He was most likely scared by the new situation. 

He couldn't help but notice the kid did look kind of like Tony. Brunette, brown eyes, on the shorter side. The kid was adorable. James had only known him for a few hours, but as he realized this was his child now, he began to realize he loved this kid.  
He would do anything for Peter, and he knew Tony would do the same.

Peter waddled alongside him and Tony as they took him to his new room. The young boy’s eyes widened comically at his new room.

They had been told at the orphanage that Peter had an extremely shitty life before this. He never had a real home and he almost never saw his parents. They were apparently drug addicts and left baby Peter by himself.

The thought alone angered James to no end. But knowing that he was safe and healthy now eased him.

Peter looked around the room as James stepped closer to Tony. He wrapped an arm around the smaller man’s shoulders. 

Tony stared up at him with his doe eyes and James brushed a kiss to his forehead.   
“Are you happy?” he asked his husband quietly.

Tony glanced over at Peter who was giggling to himself about something, and looked back to his loving husband and smiled. “I've never been better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> email me prompts or suggestions at storiesbydweebo@gmail.com or message me on tumblr at storiesbydweebo

**Author's Note:**

> email me prompts or suggestions at storiesbydweebo@gmail.com


End file.
